Nothing But Good Times Ahead-Re-Written
by Secret Sailor Destiny
Summary: Pan and Trunks go to an awesome club one night. But when they get too drunk and sleep together, everything winds out of control.....
1. Another normal day....

Nothing But Good Times Ahead- A Trunks and Pan story  
By: Sailor Destiny  
  
Trunks: 28  
Pan: 21  
Goten: 27  
Bra: 22  
Marron: 26  
  
Author's Notes: My first Dbz fic!!! And of course it's Trunks and Pan! Any idiot should know that I wouldn't have it any other way!! Except Trunks and Sailor Destiny of course!!! That's the BEST paring I can think of!!! PUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! It's the basic falling in love story...yadiyah.... except I wrote it so it WILL have a DISORIENTED twist...count on it!! I really don't like the age difference so I changed it. I already know the year differences. Trunks is 14 years older...blah blah. So if you want to yack about the wrong age, I just call you stupid because you didn't read the author's notes...Also, this is more Dragonball AF (magna only) than GT.   
  
P.S.  
When I first posted this story, I was accused without cease of copying someone else's story. So since you DBZ fanfic readers and authors are so damn harsh, I re-wrote certain parts of this story. This time, you either like it, or you don't. I'm not rewriting anything, and I DON'T, and I repeat I DON'T steal other people's ideas! So if you want to accuse me of something, bring proof to back it up, and then, I'll look into it, and if by chance, I think our stories are too similar, I will re-write, and re-post. This all depends on the publish date. I first posted this fic in July.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball GT or Trunks. Because if I owned Trunks, you can be darn sure that I wouldn't advertise his body on TV, for all of the teeny boppers to see...he'd be in a hot tub with nothing but wet boxers sticking to his butt muscles.... and he'd be all mine...*sigh* I WANT to hate Akira Toriyama for creating him, but then.... who would I obsess over? The twelve other anime men I'm in love with? It's not enough!!!  
  
Enough with my retarded author's notes!! Let's get to the story!!! *Writing inside the two stars indicates thoughts*  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"NO!!! This can't be happening!!! HELP!!!" Son Pan, a very nice young lady was screaming at a flashing computer screen. "You can't do this to me!!! STOP!!!" The stubborn computer didn't comply and the screen started to blur. *I gotta do something before it's too late* she thought. *Trunks is only a few floors down.... * Pan soared into SSJ and blasted out the open window, towards the third floor. *Faster Pan!! FASTER!! * She arrived at Trunks's open bedroom window and began to scream.  
  
"Trunks!! You gotta hurry!! The computer!!" A flu stricken Trunks groggily sat up. His lavender strands had been hassled by his pillow and his nose was a raw red.   
  
"What do you want Pan?" he said in a stuffy voice.   
  
"The computer!! It's dying!!! HURRY!! You've got to help me!" He made a feeble attempt to get out of bed.   
  
"Okay.... I'm coming...." he was moving about two miles per year.  
  
"Forget this!! I'll take you!!" Pan swooped Trunks up and flew towards his office.  
  
"My knight in shining armor..." he teased.  
  
"Shut up before I 'accidentally' drop you..." she shot back. They reached the office and Pan dumped Trunks in the big leather chair. He looked at the computer, typed in one code, and the budget files appeared once again.   
  
"There...." Pan sighed a breath of relief.   
  
"How do you do it?" He gave her a halfhearted smirk. *Damn that smirk is so sexy! * Pan mentally kicked herself for her last thought.  
  
"It's not that hard, all you have to do is type in the code to activate the anti-crash doctor...just don't slam on the keyboard anymore..." Pan blushed slightly. *How did he know I was abusing his keyboard? *  
  
"Well, that's what it gets for making me mad...Five hours of work and it wants to screw with people..." Trunks just shook his head.   
  
"Your something else Pan-chan...Just don't destroy my computer while I'm out."  
  
"Remind me again why I'm doing this for you." He gave her a lopsided smirk. *Oh, that smile is sexy too!* Pan mentally kicked herself again.  
  
"Because you are the best friend a guy could have. Thanks Pan-chan."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Go back to bed you virus."  
  
"Oh you make me feel so special."  
  
"Bye Trunks!"  
  
"Where is thy knight, to carry thou princess to her room?" Pan shot him a glare.  
  
"Thanks to that smart remark, you can walk down 17 flights of stairs..."  
  
"Or take the new and improved elevator!"  
  
"Gotta hate technology these days..."  
  
"See ya' Pan."  
  
"Later..." She heard the door click and knew that he had left. *He sure is lazy...but I still love him...* The way her thoughts sounded may have made it sound like she loved Trunks as a brother. The truth is, she loved him with all of her being and them some. Every time he smiled, every time a lavender strand moved on his face, she thought, 'I love you.' Pan sighed and leaned back in the chair, causing it to spin around a little.  
  
"Why can't you love me too?" she said to no one. She smiled as she thought back three days ago and why she was here.  
*******************************Flashback*************************************  
  
"ACHOO!!!" That was the 39th time Trunks had sneezed in the last hour.   
  
"Are you okay Trunks?" Pan asked worriedly. She had been watching TV with Trunks like they normally do everyday, but the shows were drowned out by his constant sneezing.  
  
"Yeah..I just think *achoo* that I'm *achoo* coming down with *achoo* something..."   
  
"I think it's more than something...you've sneezed 42 times in the last hour." Trunks looked at her in surprise.  
  
"You've been counting?" She turned back to the TV and said,  
  
"Well I couldn't hear the TV so what else was I supposed to do?"  
  
"Sor- *achoo*ry..." his voice told her that he really meant it.   
  
"Brat! Will you shut up with that sneezing?!!" Vegeta yelled from the kitchen. He didn't have to have sharp hearing to hear Trunks's constant sneezing.   
  
"Sorry dad.." he said in a stuffy voice. Vegeta just humphed and went back to raiding the fridge. Bulma had been cooking and she whacked him on the head with her 'famous spatula' for being so insensitive. She walked into the living room and sat next to Trunks.  
  
"Are you okay honey?" Bulma put a hand to his head, and Trunks scowled.   
  
"I'm 28 years *achoo* old mom. I can take*achoo* care of myself." Bulma shot him a glare and he shut up right away.  
  
"Don't talk such nonsense Trunks. You must have the flu or something...maybe you should take some time off of work." Trunks stood up to protest, but quickly sat back down. He put a hand to his head before he began to speak,  
  
"I can't mom...*achoo*it's around the time when*achoo* the budgets have to be filed. If I don't go to work, there be hell at Capsule *achoo* Corp."  
  
"48..."  
  
"Shut up Pan." Bulma stood up.  
  
"Well I can't cover for you Trunks...I have to go to a conference in America tomorrow. I'm still trying to convince Vegeta to go with me."  
  
"I'm not going woman!!!" he hollered from the kitchen.  
  
"Yes you ARE!! You just don't know it yet!!!" He humphed again and continued attacking his food. "Anyway, " she said, turning back to Trunks and Pan, " you need to find someone to cover for you because I'm not letting you to work sick." Vegeta chose then to walk in.   
  
"He's the son of a saiyan prince woman!! No stupid virus can stop him from going to work!!!" Bulma frowned and started one of their famous arguments.  
  
"Being half saiyan will only make it worse you idiot!!"  
  
"Who are you calling an idiot woman?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
"You of course!! The same man who is going to be sleeping in the gravity room for a week if he doesn't shut up!!!" Vegeta shut up and haughtily walked off. Pan snickered.  
  
"You find that funny Pan?" she stopped laughing and blushed at being caught.  
  
"No!! Of course not Bulma!"  
  
"Well I always win using that one...sleeping in the gravity room means no sex so he always shuts up." The younger couple blushed heavily.  
  
"MOM!!!" Trunks yelled.  
  
"Well it true!! There's no shame in it!"  
  
"Well that should *achoo* be on a need-to-know basis and *achoo* I don't need to know!!!!"  
  
"50..." Trunks glared at Pan  
  
"I could've sworn I told you to shut up." Pan just smiled smugly.  
  
"Oh shut up! You'll be doing the same when you get married! Anyway, we need to find someone to cover for you dear..."  
  
"But the only *achoo* people who know how *achoo* to file the budgets are you, me, and.." Trunks stopped and looked over at Pan. Bulma did the same. They both flashed devious grins.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Oohhh Paaan..." Trunks sang. Her eyes doubled their normal size, and she got up of the couch and backed away a few steps.  
  
"Oh no...no way!" Trunks stood up and walked over to her.  
  
"Please Pan? Your the only other person who knows how to file the budgets the RIGHT way....please?" he pleaded, giving her his best puppy dog eyes.  
  
"You know....you are getting a little old for the puppy dog bit..." *But I can't resist those beautiful eyes...* she thought.  
  
"Come on Pan...Please?" She sighed in defeat.  
  
"Alright...but you owe me BIG time!" Trunks hugged her and she nearly melted in his arms, but she quickly straightened herself to avoid questions from Bulma.  
  
"Thanks Pan-chan, you're the best." he said in her ear He turned away and sneezed.  
  
"Alright..you're welcome. Now you don't want me to get sick too, do you?" Trunks stepped away from Pan and gave her his best smile. *Oh Kami, he looks so good...* Trunks nose was a raw red, and heavy bags were around his eyes, but he still made her heart pound a million miles a minute.  
  
"Sorry, but you are really saving my butt right now..." *achoo*  
  
"No prob, that's what friends are for Trunks." *achoo*  
  
"53..."  
  
"Shut up!"  
*******************************End Flashback**********************************  
  
'Friends' That word rung in Pan's mind over and over again. *I hate that word!* she thought. *I want to be so much more...* She shook all her thoughts of Trunks out of her mind for the time being and continued her work. Two hours and five cups of coffee later, she had finished. Pan turned the chair around and stretched lazily. She check her watch, *Eight-twenty-three? I didn't know it was THAT late! Oh well...I'm outta here!*   
  
"Finally!" she said to the walls that imprisoned her. Pan grabbed her coat and backpack, and left the room, locking it behind her. *Might as well visit Trunks on my way out.* Pan took the stairs instead of the elevator because she wanted to stretch her legs some more. She finally made it to Trunks's room but stopped at the cracked open door. She peeked inside. *Marron?* Marron was sitting next to Trunks in his bed. She was holding his hand while talking.  
  
"So can we still go to the movies on Friday?"  
  
"Sure, I should be better by then. It's only Monday. I never did like Mondays..." he trailed off as he looked at Marron's unusual smile.  
  
"What's that look for?"  
  
"How about a good-bye kiss?" Pan's heart missed a beat.  
  
"You're going to get sick if you kiss me..."  
  
"I'll take the risk..." her voice trailed off as she leaned down and kissed Trunks on the lips. He responded in full. Pan walked away from the door, towards the stairs. Inside the room, Trunks broke the kiss, looking confused.  
  
"What is it?" Marron asked. Trunks thought he had felt a familiar ki, but he was to distracted by Marron to concentrate and find out who's it was.  
  
"Nothing." he said, shaking his head.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pan had barely walked two steps away from Capsule Corp. when she broke into a run and leaped in the air. She wanted to get as far away from 'him' as she could. Tears were spilling over already. Pan knew that Marron and Trunks had started seeing each other, but it still didn't stop the pain every time she saw them together. It was the same feeling she got every time she saw him with ANY girl. It felt like Trunks had powered up his most powerful beam, and blasted her through the heart. After flying around awhile to dry off her tears, Pan decided to go home. The sun had long since fallen under the horizon and her father would be worried. Pan flew to her house and landed on the doorstep. She thought about just flying to her room, but then her dad would ask her why, and she didn't feel like explaining anything to anyone. Pan took a deep breath and opened the door to find her father on the couch reading. He smiled warmly at her.  
  
"Hi honey! How was your day?" Pan pasted on her best, fake Son smile and brightly replied,  
  
"It was good daddy." she walked over and kissed him on the cheek before going upstairs to her room. Unlike his father Goku, Gohan wasn't stupid. He knew that something was wrong with Pan as soon as she looked at him. Her smile might have told him otherwise, but her eyes didn't. He decided to leave her alone for a while before he confronted her.  
  
*Someone's gonna bleed if they hurt my little girl....*  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Once Pan had gotten to her room, she collapsed in her pillows and let her tears freely flow. Lying to her father had only added to the pain she was feeling. *I'm so sorry daddy...* she thought. After about half an hour of crying, she lifted her head and wiped her remaining tears with the sleeve of her coat. Pan got up and hung her jacket and backpack in the closet before laying back down on her bed.   
  
*Is he even worth all this?* she thought. *There are plenty of other guys out there for me, I don't have to wait around for that baka!!!* Pan got up once more changed into her usual gray sweats and white tank top without even taking her usual shower, before crawling under the covers and drifting into a troubled sleep. Unknown to her, Gohan had been watching her through the crack of her door. He had come up to see what was wrong when Pan hadn't come down for dinner. He looked at her face and saw traces of crying. He was about to go and 'not-so-nicely' ask Trunks what he had done to her, but he made the better choice. He had known for years that Pan loved Trunks, but he hadn't said anything. *She's a big girl now, I'll let her handle it.* he thought before closing the door so he could go to sleep himself.  
  
***************End chapter one*******************  
Author's Notes: I SWEAR that chapter two will be better!! So what did you think? Good? Bad? Make you wanna spit? Well I'll finish the story no matter what so, everyone can continue to review and flame me. Thanks!! ~Sailor Destiny  
  
lolababy12@gundamwing.org 


	2. The Heartache Begins.....

Nothing But Good Times Ahead- A Trunks and Pan story  
By: Sailor Destiny  
  
Trunks: 28  
Pan: 21  
Goten: 27  
Bra: 22  
Marron: 26  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: You know, I really haven't decided where this story should go so; don't be surprised if the summary changes. *hehe*   
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Remember the Trunks, boxers, and hot tub bit? Well go read it again if you can't fully understand that I DON'T own Dragonball GT or Dragonball AF.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trunks woke up to a sunny morning, and he was feeling great. He sat up in his bed and stretched lazily. He was just about to take a shower when his nose woke up. *Cheese omelets, blueberry pancakes, and cafe mocha? * He flew out of bed without second thought and into the kitchen. His hands were about to grab the rich in flavor pancakes when his ears caught his mom sniffing the air. He looked up to see her frowning at him. His mom walked over to his side, with her nose wrinkled, and hit him with ALL her might with a spatula.  
  
"OW MOM! What the heck was that for?"  
  
"You should know with your super senses and all!! For Pete's sake Trunks, TAKE A BATH!" He blushed slightly.  
  
"Oh sorry mom...I forgot..."  
  
"Just like Vegeta...always thinking with your-..." Just then, a blur was seen as a certain saiyan prince flew to the table. He too was about to devour the feast before him when his nose wrinkled up.  
  
"JESUS!! What the HELL is that stench?" He looked at Trunks, fury written all over his face. "Brat, if you don't get you ass in a tub pronto, I'm gonna blast you to the next dimension!!!" Without protest, Trunks flew upstairs to the bathroom. He may have been born, but it wasn't this morning. He knew that his father NEVER made empty threats so he chose to listen. After all, Vegeta could beat the crap out of him any time he wished to. He undressed quickly and stepped in the shower. Trunks washed himself quickly because he wanted to get some food before his father ate it all. What would've seemed like a lavender blur to the human eyes, flashed from the bathroom, to Trunks's bedroom, down the stairs, and into the kitchen. When he got there, only a frown of disappointment crossed his face. Vegeta was sitting at the now clear table, patting his belly that was full of HIS food.  
  
"Dad!! Why did you eat it ALL?!" Vegeta just smirked and walked into the living room to watch TV. From there he yelled,  
  
"Some of us smell like a pig, and others eat like one." Trunks was so blinded by fury that he barely heard Bulma calling him. His father's laughing only made him angrier.  
  
"Trunks? Trunks? TRUNKS?!!!" he finally snapped out of it.  
  
"Huh? What is it mom?" She sighed and shook her head.  
  
"I'm making more food for you. Okay?" Trunks walked over and kissed his mother on the cheek.  
  
"Thanks mom." But Trunks was still angry. He wanted his food NOW.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pan too woke up to a sunny morning. She yawned and went to take a long shower. After water had nearly pruned her skin, she went downstairs to eat breakfast. Her father and mother were sitting at the table, eating when she came down. Videl saw her first and she gave her a smile.  
  
"Hi sweetie." she came over a kissed Pan on the top of her head. "Didn't see you at dinner last night." Pan just shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"I guess I just wasn't hungry..." She looked at her mother and knew instantly that she was worried. "Don't worry Mom! There's nothing wrong!"   
  
"Humph." Gohan mumbled so quietly that she barely heard him. Pan eyed him suspiciously. *Does he know something? *  
  
"You know," Pan grabbed her coat off the downstairs coat rack, " I'm not very hungry right now. I gotta get to Capsule Corp. anyway. I'm late..." Pan walked in an almost run out the door to Capsule Corp. When she was out of sight, Videl eyed her husband carefully.  
  
"What do you know that I don't?" she demanded. *For once, I'm not going to give in.* Gohan thought.  
  
"Nothing dear..."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thoughts were running through her mind as she flew closer to pain, and farther away from her father. *He knows something...* Pan decided to push the thought out of her head for the time being when she arrived at Capsule Corp. When she swung open the office door, she almost died at what she saw.   
  
Marron was sitting on the edge of the desk, while Trunks held her hips, and they were so deep in the kiss that they didn't even notice Pan walk in. Pan could've sworn that another knife had made a permanent scar on her heart, and in her memory.  
  
*cough*cough* The couple pulled away guiltily.   
  
"Oh Pan! Hi!" Trunks greeted, blushing heavily. Behind him, Pan saw Marron wiping her mouth. *That should be me! * She angrily thought. She focused her attention back to Trunks, and put on a fake smile.  
  
"I was going to come in to see if you still needed me to cover for you. But it seems that you are feeling better." Her eyes never left Marron's when she spoke.   
  
"Hehehe..." Trunks laughed nervously. "I was feeling better this morning so I'm gonna work today." he said scratching the back of his head. "Sorry...we don't need you here today." Pan's face paled a bit.  
  
"Right..." she sadly replied, "...you don't need me here." She turned her back on Trunks and Marron. *What's wrong with her? * Trunks worriedly thought.   
  
"Pan? Are you okay?" He had heard a sniff. *Is she crying? *  
  
"I'm fine, excuse me." and she ran from the room towards the elevator. After a long silence between the two, Marron said something.  
  
"I get the distinct feeling that she doesn't like me..."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I know we've known each other for years, but I don't think she's ever liked me..." Marron didn't like Pan at all but she decided to play sweet. She knew exactly what was wrong with Pan, but Trunks was HERS.  
  
"That's crazy Marron. Pan likes y-" he stopped short as he felt a small blast of energy. He looked out the window and saw Pan flying away.  
  
"Wait here..." Trunks pushed a button by the desk and the window opened. Then, with a small power-up of his own, Trunks took off after Pan.  
  
*He's mine Pan! Stay away from him!!! *  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tears were clouding her vision so much that she didn't even bother to look where she was flying. She was just pondering a destination when she felt Trunks behind her.  
  
"Go away baka!!"   
  
"Not until you tell me what's wrong!!!" Pan just cried harder and flew faster. *I can't keep up at the rate she's going unless I go SSJ...* Pan felt Trunks go super, and before she had a chance to do so herself so she could get away from him, he grabbed her from behind.   
  
"Let me GO!!!" she said, struggling.  
  
"Not just yet..." Trunks forced her to turn around. What he saw made him suck in a painful breath. He normally bright raven eyes were dull, almost lifeless. And here face showed evidence of pain and crying.  
  
"Oh my god Pan...What wrong?"  
  
"Nothing Baka!" she was still fighting to get loose.  
  
"That's not what it looks like to me..."  
  
"I said, let me GO!!!" Pan powered up an energy blast and hit Trunks in the stomach. It wasn't enough to hurt him but it was enough to make him let her go. She soared into SSJ and flew towards her house at top speed.  
  
"PAN!!" he screamed. Trunks was about to go after her when he remembered who her father was.   
  
*Damn...Gohan would kill me if he saw me chasing Pan.... let alone her crying...* Trunks reluctantly turned around, dropping out of super saiyan, and headed back for Capsule Corp.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*I HATE HIM!!! * Pan was shouting in her thoughts so loudly that she thought anyone could've heard her. She just wanted to go home, and wallow in her room. Pan knew that her dad had felt his or her energy and that he would be asking questions, but she didn't want to talk to anyone.   
  
Minutes later, Pan landed on her doorstep and opened the door.  
  
"Pan!! What happened?" It was Gohan. His face was full of worry and fury.  
  
"I DON'T want to talk about it dad!" and she dropped out of SSJ, and stormed upstairs to her room. Goten had been sitting in the living room with Gohan. He had come over when he felt Pan's energy rise. *What's wrong Pan? * Goten thought. He heard his brother let out a sigh.  
  
"You know what's wrong with her, don't you?" Gohan faced Goten, and with a solemn face, he replied,  
  
"Yes, but it's not my place to discuss..." Goten looked confused. *What the heck is this moron talking about? * Goten just wanted to make Pan feel better.  
  
"I'll take care of it, big bro...," he said, standing up.  
  
"No!!" Gohan almost shouted, shocking Goten. He jumped slightly and stared at his brother like he was crazy. "Let her handle it herself!"  
  
"I won't interfere with her personal life, but I just want to talk to her."  
  
"Okay..."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*It's not fair!!* Pan thought, as she cried all the pain she had endured over the past 13 years. She was just about to stop crying when she looked at her dresser. All of her favorite pictures were on it. Almost all of the photos had Trunks in it. *I'm over him....I HATE HIM!!* she thought. But she was only trying to fool herself. *I'm going to rid myself of him...starting with these photos...*   
  
Pan went to her dresser and lit a small torch. She let the flame graze the corners of each picture until they were entirely engulfed by the flame from the torch, and Pan's heart. Each picture turned into a pile of smoldering ash that hissed like a cat when it fell on the floor. Pan had come to the last picture, and she hesitated. It was her favorite one.  
  
It was a picture of Goten, Trunks, Bra, and herself on a sort of 'Z Fighter Reunion', which led to Vegeta and Goku duking it out, and half the park being destroyed. And of course....Goku won. Trunks had his arm around Pan and Goten had his around her best friend Bra. There was tons of debris falling behind them, but they refused to leave without a worthwhile picture.  
  
*I felt so warm and calm then...* She then saw Marron and Trunks  
  
"That's my favorite picture you know...Probably the closest I'll ever get to Bra..." It was her uncle Goten.  
  
"HUH?!!"  
  
"Nothing!!" Goten said, blushing. "Anyway, I really love that picture..."  
  
"I don't care! I HATE IT!!" Goten turned his niece around and hugged her.  
  
"It will be alright Pan....whatever it is, I'm sure we can fix it." He spoke with his face in her hair, only making him sound even more sincere. Pan couldn't hold the pool in her eyes back any longer, and she broke down and sobbed on Goten's shoulder.  
  
"It's okay Pan......" he said rubbing her back gently.  
  
"Why does it have to be so hard..." She felt Goten's face crumple up in confusion. He pulled her back so he could look at her.  
  
"What has to be so hard?"  
  
"Er-stale potato chips?"  
  
"You are as bad a liar as Yamcha was at keeping Bulma, Pan-chan. You can't do it at all."  
  
"................" A large sweatdrop appeared on the side of Pan's head.  
  
"Does it have to do with whatever happened earlier?" Pan was silent before nodding a yes.  
  
"I just....don't think I can keep enduring all of this....." Pan noticed that her uncle's face looked just like her Grandpa Goku's, completely clueless, and slightly dumb. She chuckled to herself, knowing that he had no idea what she was talking about.  
  
"Well, can you tell me what happened?" Pan remained silent. Goten sighed.  
  
*Somebody's about to get hurt if my niece is.....*Goten thought.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trunks still was pacing back and forth in the same spot he had been half and hour ago.   
  
*Should I go see Pan? Or not? Should I go see Pan? Or not?* But every time he decided he was going to go, he saw Gohan powering up into SSJ4 and he had to start thinking all over again. Finally, Trunks decided to try and see past the fact that he was most likely going to get his ass kicked, and he took of towards the Son house. *I just want to see Pan...* Just then, he saw Gohan powering up a Kamehameha in SSJ4. Trunks was about to flip in mid-air and go back home, when he realized that it was too late. He had no idea when he got there but, he was standing on the doorstep of the Son house. *Here goes nothing...* And his shaking hand came down on the door. Lucky for him, Videl answered. She looked at who it was for a second, and replied,  
  
"Gohan is in the kitchen." Trunks gulped heavily and followed Videl inside. He walked into the kitchen, and nervously took a seat across from Gohan. They sat there in silence for a few minutes. *I wish Gohan would say 'something'!! At least so I won't feel so dumb...* It was quiet for a while longer before Trunks heard Gohan speak. He asked a simple, but hard to answer question.  
  
"What did you do to her?" Trunks gulped.  
  
"I'm not sure Gohan." He felt extremely nervous because if he didn't answer right, Gohan was sure to seriously injure him.  
  
"Tell me what happened." he said softly but firmly. Trunks re-explained everything that had happened since Pan had walked in on Trunks and Marron swapping more that just emotions. He had finished, and Gohan was quiet again.   
  
*Would you say something?!* Trunks thought.  
  
"So you have NO clue what is going on here?" Gohan asked, with a playful air around his voice.  
  
"No..." Trunks felt annoyed that Gohan was having such a good time. He was about to ask if he could see her when Gohan busted into a loud and intense laughter.  
  
"How could you NOT know?!" he said in-between laughs. Trunks's ki was slowly, but steadily rising. Gohan made know effort to worry. He could beat Trunks up faster than Vegeta could talk smack about him being a Saiyan prince an' all. Trunks growled low in his throat before standing up and slamming his fists on the table and yelling,  
  
"Just what the HELL is so funny?!" Gohan shot him a death glare.  
  
"Two questions. One: Did you just curse at me? And two: Did you just hit my table?" Trunks let out a whimper of fear, and quickly sat back down. Another silence stretched between them until Trunks broke it.  
  
"Can I see her?" he asked quietly. Gohan closed his eyes.  
  
"Go ahead...maybe you'll understand soon enough..." Trunks nodded and went towards the staircase.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Upstairs, Pan had felt Trunks's ki in her house and her uncle was comforting her. She nearly had a heart attack when she felt him come towards the stairs.  
  
"Oh my god!! What are we going to do? Uncle Goten? Hey!!" She turned around just in time to see her uncle Goten retreat from the room. Pan scowled.  
  
"TRAITOR!!!" she yelled. From the comfort and safety of Gohan's room, Goten laughed.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It seemed like an eternity to Trunks when he was heading towards Pan's room. *What am I going to say to her?* When he finally got to the top, he saw Goten retreating from the room and Pan yelling 'traitor' at him. Trunks let a small chuckle graze his lips. He entered Pan's doorway to find her pacing. She looked up at him with a frightened look on her face.  
  
"Wanna tell me what happened earlier?"  
  
"No." she said quickly. Trunks walked over to her and looked her straight in the eye.  
  
"What's wrong Panny? Why were you acting so strange?"   
  
I...it's ju....just boy things. I've had a lot on my mind lately..." Trunks let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Are you going to be okay though? I thought that I might've hurt you somehow..."  
  
"No...it's not you..." she lied. But Trunks knew that was most untrue. He had seen the small piles of ash, and the absence of what pictures that she always kept on her dresser. All of which had Trunks in them. Then he saw the torch.  
  
"Um....what happened to your pictures?" A large sweatdrop appeared on the side of both their heads.  
  
"............."  
  
"Never mind." he shook his head. "If something is bothering you Pan," he lifted her chin to meet his eyes, "will you please tell me so I can at least try to help?"  
  
"Sure...sorry about the scene I made earlier."  
  
"It's okay." an uncomfortable silence echoed through the room. "Do you like Marron?" he asked suddenly. Pan was dying to say that she wanted the bitch dead, but she decided not to.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know. It's just that we've been dating for almost four months now, and I want to make sure that your okay with her."  
  
"Why should it matter to you?"  
  
"I don't know. I'm just curious." *WHY do I care?* he thought, confused.  
  
"Sure, Maroon is cool."  
  
"It's M-a-r-r-o-n- not maroon." Pan put on a sheepish grin.  
  
"Sorry..."  
  
"So can we act like this never happened? I really don't know what to make of it..."  
  
"It's NOT YOU BAKA!!!" she said slapping him on his arm.  
  
"Okay! Okay! Sorry..." Trunks finally believed that he wasn't what was bothering her, and he felt so relieved. "So do you wanna go out and do something?" he said, rubbing his injured arm.  
  
"Sure...go ahead...I'll catch up. I just gotta change." He nodded and walked out of the room.   
  
*I should've told him that he WAS my boy problem. Well it doesn't matter. I'm moving on...*  
  
"Nothing but good times ahead...." she said to herself.  
****************End Chapter Two***************  
Author's Notes: Okay, we're moving along slowly here...I'm getting to the main problem!!! What could it be? How about an unexpected pregnancy? No!! I'm not about to do something that crazy!! *I'm not a good liar am I?* Ja ne!!!! ~Sailor Destiny 


	3. Uubu's gonna get his @$$ kicked....

Nothing But Good Times Ahead- A Trunks and Pan Story (and maybe a Bra and Goten one too!)  
By: Sailor Destiny  
  
Trunks: 28  
Pan: 21  
Goten: 27  
Bra: 22  
Marron: 26  
  
Author's Notes: I was thinking that I could kill two birds with one stone, and make this a Bra and Goten romance too. I bet that would make some of the G+B people happy. For some of the perverted idiots out there, G+B does NOT mean Gohan and Bulma. That's just NASTY!!! If anyone EVER sees a fic with that pairing, let me know so I can flame that idiot!!! But I need all of the reviewers help with the Bra and Goten thing. E-mail me with what you think and why.   
  
Disclaimer: (singing) Catch a falling disclaimer, and put in your pocket, it'll save you from getting sued.... if I owned GT do you think that I would be writing, stories on the internet? There's no way that ever-own GT, so I just pretend. It belongs to Akira Toriyama; I want to rip off his head.... Catch a falling star, and put it in your pocket, save it for your special day. When Mr. Toriyama, comes and knocks on your door, offering the GT spec. *Bows*  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trunks and Pan had gone to a popular skating rink for a little bit of fun, and cheap nachos. But by the time they left, Trunks had a HUGE bump on this head, and Pan was laughing her butt off. He put a hand to her mouth.  
  
"Shut up Pan! THAT wasn't funny!" Even as Trunks said it, he was leaning on Pan for support.  
  
"Yes it WAS! I think that it's absolutely amazing that you can fly, but you can't skate." Basically what had happened, was that Pan was showing everyone how a true skater skates, while Trunks was holding on to a pole for support. Pan decided to go downstairs to get some nachos with Trunks, and that 's when the fun began.  
  
Pan simply skated down the railing on the stairs, but Trunks tried to walk down them. BIG mistake. Trunks fell face first on the stairs, and came tumbling down. Pan thought about it again before she started howling once more.  
  
"Pan!!!" She stifled her laughs to mere giggles, and bounced a little to support the injured Trunks.  
  
"Sorry...so...exactly how many times have you TRIED to skate without falling?"  
  
"Well...I've been trying to skate since I was eight years old..." Trunks realized that he was talking to no one, because Pan was laughing again.  
  
"Grrr....that's it!! I'm going home!!" he had just turned around when Pan grabbed his arm. A slight shade of pink appeared on his cheeks.   
  
"Wait.... I'm sorry.... I promise I won't laugh anymore..." he turned back around, still blushing, and looked at Pan. *She's actually kind of cute.... WHOA! What would Gohan do if he knew I was thinking this kind of stuff? *  
  
"Uh.... Trunks?"  
  
".............."*This is weird...I've never felt attracted to Pan before. *  
  
"Trunks?" Pan said a little more nervously. He had been staring at her too long for comfort.   
  
*WHO-HOO! Is he checking me out? Go Pan-chan! *  
  
Pan mentally kicked herself. *NO!! I'm moving on!! * But she looked into the beautiful sky blue eyes that she had been in love with for the past seven years, and the feelings came flooding back. Pan decided to end this embarrassing situation by bringing Trunks back to reality.  
  
By pinching him.  
  
"OUCH! Oh yeah...sorry about that Pan-chan." Said a beet red Trunks.  
  
Pan laughed and mentally kicked herself at the same time. *Maaaaannnnnn...I was kind of enjoying him looking at me like that. *  
  
"Forget about it Trunks.... where to next?" Pan asked.  
  
"Hm..... how about we just go for a walk. I need to work off all that sushi and I don't want to spar."  
  
"Sounds to me like a case of lazy."  
  
"Yes or no?" he said, irritated.  
  
"Sure...." The walk to the park was silent except for the sound of the snow crunching below their boots. Pan was feeling very uncomfortable and Trunks could tell. Both of them were happy when they found Goten because talking to him would probably lessen the tension between them.  
  
"Hey guys!!!"   
  
"Hey Goten!!" Pan yelled, eager to break the silence.  
  
"Er-hi Goten?"  
  
"Golly.... what a greeting Trunks. What wrong with you?" Goten asked.  
  
"Uh-nothing!" Trunks said quickly.  
  
"Uh huh. Sure." Goten mocked him. "Any how. We got to get going."  
  
"We?" Pan asked. Suddenly, a petite blond popped up from behind Goten.  
  
"This is Bra-I mean Katie!" Goten quickly added.  
  
"Huh?" Trunks and Pan said at the same time.  
  
"Who the hell is Bra?" Katie asked.  
  
"No one. Anyway, we got to get going. Got a train to catch. We're going to the five star theater."  
  
"Well why don't you fl-" Trunks slapped a hand over Pan's mouth.  
  
"Hahahaha. She has an involuntary mouth disorder." Trunks glared at Pan. "Don't mention our powers." he hissed.  
  
"Right...sorry." Pan hugged herself in an attempt to warm herself from the freezing wind and snow.  
  
"I tell ya Goten. You are so rude sometimes!" Katie barked.  
  
"What are you talking about Bra-I mean Katie?" Goten asked nervously.  
  
"Who the f@#k is Bra? Forget it. I don't want to know." Katie stared at Trunks. "Hi." she said in a low, seductive tone.  
  
"Hi..." he said a little nervously.  
  
"Trunks is the pres of Capsule Corp." Goten said.  
  
"REALLY?!" Katie excitedly asked. *I'm in the money...* she thought.  
  
Trunks looked to his side at Pan. He could tell that Pan didn't like this girl, and it wasn't too hard to figure out why.  
  
"Yep.... I'm the pres...."  
  
"Wow.... you single?" Goten glared at Katie, but he didn't say a word.  
  
"Well time to go..." Trunks sang. He grabbed Pan by her shoulders and led her away while he was whistling nervously.  
  
"I've got you figured out uncle!" Pan yelled. Goten blushed.  
  
"Is that his girlfriend?" Katie asked.  
  
"No. I think. That girl was my niece."  
  
"Yes." Katie said quietly. Goten scowled again.  
  
"By the way..." Katie continued.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You never answered my question."  
  
"What question?"  
  
"Who the hell is Bra?"  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Trunks was power walking away from Goten, while Pan was in a light jog trying to keep up with him. Of course in saiyan terms, Trunks was going about 90 mph while Pan was going 80. Neither could run very fast, as the snow and wind were stinging their faces.  
  
"Will you slow down? You're going to start kicking up cement at this rate!!" she hollered.  
  
"Sorry. Just trying to work of those nachos."  
  
"Liar. What was with that girl?"  
  
"I don't know. But I want to get as far away from her as possible. She seems two-faced."  
  
"Yeah." *and she needs to back off of Trunks! * Pan furiously thought.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bra was walking through the park with Uubu, but her mind was elsewhere. She was thinking of Goten. Most people would've thought her to be crazy. Bra was breath-takingly beautiful, and she could have any guy she wanted, but she chose the idiot of the century, Goten.   
  
"What's wrong Bra?" Uubu asked, breaking her thoughts. She looked back up at him. Uubu looked incredibly concerned. Bra sighed.  
  
"Nothing dear...." she lied. *What's wrong with me? I have a handsome guy next to me, who is obviously in love, but all I can think about is Goten!! ARGH!! *  
  
"Are you sure? You look troubled...." He wrapped an arm around her waist, and she tensed.  
  
"I fine Uubu, really." Bra put on a fake smile, trying to assure herself more than Uubu that she was okay.  
  
"That's good..." An uncomfortable silence stretched between them. The rumbling of Uubu's stomach interrupted it. He blushed heavily and looked at Bra.  
  
"So...do you wanna grab some chow babe?" Bra cringed. She hated it when he asked her to get some food like that. Bra wanted someone to ask her to eat the way...  
  
*Goten did.... at my prom...* She remembered back when Goten had agreed to go to prom with her, because she had turned down ever guy in sight. Needless to say, she was out of guys to shoot out of the sky. But when he had volunteered, she had jumped at the chance. The same had happened with Pan, and she went with Trunks.   
*******************************Flashback****************************************  
  
"My GOD Bra.... I had NO idea that you could dance so good!!"  
  
"Thanks Goten...." she stopped to take a breath, they had been dancing so fast that she was out of breath. Goten was in the same state as her. "You're not so bad yourself...." Bra inwardly cursed at herself. (Damn...that just won the understatement of the year. He moves like liquid...)  
  
Goten took a moment to catch his breath. "All that dancing has made me thirsty. What about you Bra?" She blushed slightly at being cared for in this small manner.  
  
"Yeah...." her words were cut short as she saw Goten get down on one knee. He lifted her left and to his lips and kissed it softly. Bra flushed every shade of red there was. He just smirked.  
  
"Would my fair lady like something to sooth her throat?" Bra nearly melted.   
  
"Yes, my fair prince, I would love to have a drink...." she said with the biggest smile her face could muster. He smiled once more, stood up, and walked away to get them some punch.  
  
Bra let out a girlish sigh.  
********************************End Flashback******************************  
  
"Bra? Bra? Planet Earth to Bra?" Uubu was getting a little weirded out. Bra was holding her left hand up to her face and blushing.  
  
"BRA!!!" he screamed.  
  
"Huh? What is it Uubu?"  
  
"Okay...what's up with you today?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" she said, feigning ignorance.  
  
"You have seemed withdrawn all day, you're acting like a major space case, and I get the distinct feeling that this is an imbalanced relationship..." Bra couldn't believe her ears. *Is Uubu going to break up with me? * Bra was in fact in love with Goten, but she also cared about Uubu. Not enough to call it love, but enough to grieve if he broke up with her.  
  
"Now I want the dead-honest truth. Do you love me?"  
  
"Uubu..."  
  
"Answer the question..." Bra let her head hang low.  
  
"No...." her voice was so low that it was barely audible. "But it hasn't been that long...maybe another-"  
  
"It's been two years Bra. I'm not going to wait forever. Maybe you should just go get the guy you're daydreaming about. Because it's obviously not me." And he took off into the air.  
  
"UUBU!!!" he just kept flying. Bra sighed, and with a heavy and broken heart, she took off towards home.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trunks and Pan were just walking towards Capsule Corp, when the felt Bra and Uubu's kis steadily rise. First, Uubu's went up, then Bra's. Then the two took off in separate directions.  
  
"Uh oh...." Trunks said.  
  
"The Argument, Part One..." Pan said shaking her head.  
  
"Oh KUSO!!!" Trunks yelled suddenly. Pan nearly jumped out of her skin. Out of force of habit, she jumped into a fighting stance.  
  
"Where is it?!"  
  
"There's no one here Pan!! THIS is a lot worse than any enemy!!"  
  
"What?" she said, standing up straight. Trunks let his head drop.  
  
"I forgot to go to work today..."  
  
"Aww booger...."  
  
"I'm sayin'...."  
  
"Might as well face the music."  
  
"And the beating...." Then the two jumped into the air, and flew towards Capsule Corp.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bulma was pacing her living room angrily, while Vegeta stood in a doorway, his classic Vegeta stance. Arms folded and back against the wall. He knew that Trunks was going to get yelled at when he got home, so he waited for him to arrive. Vegeta always got a kick out of how helpless he looked. Both parents were waiting for their son to arrive when the door flew open and Bra ran in, slamming it behind her.  
  
"Bra? What wrong honey?" Bulma asked. Bra didn't answer, she just ran up to her room, tears falling behind her in the process.  
  
"What do you think is wrong with her Vegeta?"  
  
"How the hell am I supposed to know woman?"  
  
"Never mind...forget I asked." she said waving a hand. However, Vegeta was not stupid. He knew that Bra's troubles had to do with Uubu.  
  
*I'll kill the bastard if he hurt my princess......*  
  
Not to long after Bra's scene, Pan and Trunks walked through the door. Vegeta smirked. Bulma ran up to them and began shouting order like a traffic officer.  
  
"Pan....upstairs...Bra's room. Trunks, sit you pretty little bum down right here." Trunks groaned, but did as he was told. Pan did the same.  
  
*What's wrong with Bra?* Pan thought. She heard Bulma screaming things about responsibility as she ran up the stairs to Bra's room. Pan got to her room and knocked softly.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"It's Pan. Can I come in?"  
  
"Sure...." Pan opened the door and saw Bra face down on her bed. From the shaking her body was doing, it was obvious that she was crying. Pan sat on the edge of her bed and patted her back.  
  
"Aw....what's bothering you Bra-chan?"  
  
"Uubu....Uubu...."  
  
"Uubu what?"  
  
"He broke up with me."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trunks's lecture was cut short by Pan's voice screaming 'WHAT'. Both saiyans turned their heads towards the stairs as Pan came flying down them, fury written all over her face.  
  
"What wrong Pan?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Trunks, Vegeta, power up..."  
  
"Why?" Vegeta demanded.  
  
"Uubu broke up with Bra, and her heart is totally broken."  
  
"That bastard!!!" Trunks yelled.  
  
"SONOFABITCH!!!" Vegeta hollered.  
  
"Boys, Pan, calm down!!!" Bulma said. Vegeta straightened and nodded at Pan. Trunks did the same. All three of them powered up to super-saiyan and flew right through the living room wall towards Uubu.  
  
"Oh hell...." Bulma ran over to the phone, and quickly dialed a number. It rang three time before someone picked up.  
  
"Moshi moshi, Son Gohan here."  
  
"Gohan, get over here right now, and bring Goku." (An: He's alive in my story, it a miracle!!)  
  
"Why? What's wrong Bulma?"  
  
"Uubu broke up with Bra...."  
  
"Oh god...."  
  
"Trunks, Pan, and Vegeta aren't very happy about it...."  
  
"DAMN!!" Gohan yelled slamming down the phone. He got his father, told him the news, and they powered up to SSJ, and were out the door.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Notes: Uubu had done it now!!! He's going to get a royal ass whoopin' now!!! So what do you guys think so far? Good? Bad? A kamehameha blast for a reward? Just be honest. I don't think this story is anywhere near done, so want those reviews to keep on comin'!!! What do you guys think of my singing disclaimer? Tee-hee!!!  
  
I love you all!!!~Sailor Destiny 


	4. Getting ready to party....

Nothing But Good Times Ahead- A Trunks and Pan Story (Officially a Bra and Goten one too!!)  
By: Sailor Destiny  
  
Trunks:28  
Pan:21  
Goten:27  
Bra:22  
Marron: 26 (Who gives a damn about her anyway?)  
  
  
Author's Notes: I back!!! Well of course!! Half of these chapters came up at the same time...*author knocks herself on the head*  
  
Disclaimer: I have a sore throat this morning, so I can't sing for any of you.....*cough* Check the previous chapter for the *cough* disclaimer.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So Gohan should we bring Bulma with us, or just go straight there?" Goku asked while flying.  
  
"I think we should leave her at home, it's too dangerous." Goku turned his head back in front of him.   
  
"Power up to SSJ 2. If we are going to save Uubu from getting killed, we need to be faster."  
  
"Right dad." The two saiyans powered up to the next level, and flew at top speed towards Uubu.  
  
*Pan...when I find you.... you're grounded for LIFE!!!! *  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Uubu had already felt Pan, Trunks, and Vegeta power up and take after him, so he was on the run. And he was trying to keep his ki as low as possible, to no avail. It was hard for Uubu to keep his ki down when he was nervous. And this was definitely a time to be nervous. In a matter of minutes, he could strongly sense all three of the pissed off saiyans very close behind him.  
  
"DAMN!!" he yelled.  
  
All three of Bra's protectors stopped behind a still flying Uubu, and began to power up their attacks.   
  
"Ka...me...ha...me..."  
  
"Burning.........."  
  
"Final.............."  
  
"HA!!!"  
  
"ATTACK!!!"  
  
"FLASH!!!"  
  
Uubu turned around, just in time to see three very powerful attacks headed in his direction. He closed his eyes and braced himself for the pain. But it never came. Uubu opened his eyes slowly, expecting to see three saiyan's, smiling, with their fists pulled back and ready to strike. Instead, he saw the two most powerful beings in the world standing in front of him, one hand in front of them, easily, blocking the attacks. (An: These would be some awesome pictures!!!) Gohan was the first to lower his hand.  
  
"Pan...." he said in a low voice.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Come with me dear...." Gohan fell out of SSJ 2 and flew towards his house. He didn't even turn around to see if Pan was following, because he knew that she would follow if she didn't want to be grounded until her hair turned gray. That left, Trunks, Vegeta and Goku.  
  
"Hold on guys, I'll be right back." Goku put two fingers to his head and disappeared. He soon reappeared with Bulma in his arms.   
  
"On the ground NOW!!!" she yelled. All of the warriors listened to her. Once they landed on the sweet ground, Bulma jumped out of Goku's arms and began to pick apart her husband and son.  
  
"I can't believe you guys took after him like a bunch of asses!!! Trunks, you are taking a sixty percent pay cut for two months!!"  
  
"MOM!!!"  
  
"Don't you mom me!! It's your own fault!!" Bulma turned towards her proud husband and began to pick him apart as well.  
  
"You are supposed to set an example for our kids Vegeta!! Just because someone broke up with Bra doesn't mean you have to try and beat the living hell out of them!!"  
  
"I'm the prince of all Saiyans! I can do whatever I please!!"  
  
"Well try this own for size!!" Bulma poked him in his chest. He didn't even bat an eye. "After we get back from the conference in America, you can cook your own goddamned breakfast, lunch, and dinner for a week!!! AND, you are sleeping in the gravity room for the next TWO!!!" Bulma looked at her watch "And now, thanks to you two, I've missed my flight!!" She looked at Vegeta again. "So guess who is carrying me AND my luggage to New York!!!"  
  
Vegeta's jaw hit the ground. Not only was he going to starve to death, but now he was going to be sexually deprived. AND, he had to go to that blasted conference.  
  
"Damn.... that's harsh...." Goku couldn't help but laugh. The stubborn prince was being hassled by his wife. He could easily blast her into the next dimension, but he just sat there and got picked apart. By the time Bulma was done yelling at her family, Goku was rolling on the ground, and his face was beet red. Tears were also falling down his face while he held his throbbing stomach.  
  
"Do you thinks that's funny Kakorott?!" Vegeta said menacingly.  
  
"Heck yeah it's funny!! You should look at yourself!!!" Just then, Goku saw Chichi doing the same to him, and he quieted his laughs for a minute, but started laughing just as hard seconds later. He felt Vegeta's ki rising to a dangerous level, so he put two fingers to his head and teleported back to his son's house, where Chichi was waiting for him.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"What could possibly be taking Gohan and Goku so long Videl?"  
  
"Gohan's taking his time coming home, I can sense how slow he's flying. And Goku is st-"  
  
"Still what?"  
  
"He's gone! I can't sense him anymore!"  
  
"Huh?!" Just then, a still howling Goku appeared on his back in the living room. Right in front of Videl and Chichi. Videl took one look at Goku and started laughing herself.  
  
"What is so darn funny Goku?" Chichi demanded. Chichi had been embarrassed by her husband many times, and each time, it only got worse.  
  
"Chichi...." he said in-between breaths.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Come here...." Chichi got off the couch as Goku stood up. He was still laughing, but not nearly as hard.  
  
"What do you want?" she said standing in front of him. Goku wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into a burning kiss. When he pulled away, Chichi's face was flushed.  
  
"What was THAT for?" she asked, a gast.  
  
"For never making me sleep in a gravity room." he whispered. Goku leaned down further and whispered into her ear, "Or alone for that matter...." Chichi's blush only got darker. Videl was looking at the two in confusion. By the way Goku had kissed Chichi, she could tell that something was up. And Videl had never seen her friend blush as red as she was now. The front door opening interrupted the moment. Gohan walked in with a embarrassed Pan behind him. Gohan made a motion with his hand, and Goku and Chichi went upstairs. Before the parent-child conversation started Videl went to the base of the stairs and yelled,  
  
"Don't you two lovebirds do anything LOUD in my house!!!" Videl heard the sound of lips separating before she got a reply.  
  
"Shut up Videl!!" Chichi yelled. Videl went back to her family and sat down on the couch. Gohan was the first to speak up.  
  
"I'm not even going to give you a lecture about how irresponsible and childish that was. I'm getting straight to the punishment. You are to get a job within the next 10 days, and keep it for at LEAST two months. If you can't manage to do that, your mother and I will cut your allowance down to ZERO until you get another job."   
  
"Dad!! I don't wanna get a job!!"  
  
"Well you should've thought about that before you took off after Uubu!"  
  
"That's not all...." Videl said. She pulled Pan's orange bandana from her jeans pocket. "You aren't allowed to wear this for the rest of the year."  
  
"Mom!! It's only June!!!"  
  
"Whose fault is it that you can't wear it?"  
  
"..............."  
  
"I suggest you go job hunting right now. Until you are hired, I don't want to see you in this house except for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Got it?" Gohan said.  
  
"Yes daddy...." Pan retreated from the living room and flew up the stairs slowly. She almost died when she saw her grandpa Goku and her grandmother Chichi making out like teenagers against the bathroom door. Pan just shook her head and went to her room. Out of force of habit, she walked over to the phone.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So what was your punishment?" Bra asked on the other side.  
  
"I have to get a job..."  
  
"Ouch...."  
  
"And I have to keep it for two months or my parents will take away my allowance until I find another job."  
  
"That's gotta hurt..."  
  
"And that isn't all..."  
  
"What now?"  
  
"I can't wear my orange bandana for the rest of the year...." Pan said near tears. She faintly heard Bra gasp over the phone.  
  
"I'm so sorry Pan..."  
  
"It's okay...it's not your fault that I didn't use my head."  
  
"But I do appreciate you going out there to fight for me..." * I wish it would have been Goten though...* Bra thought.  
  
"Yeah, you're welcome...."  
  
"And as a thank-you, what say we go to the new club downtown? You, Trunks, Goten, and me. My treat!"  
  
"Why Goten?" Pan said mockingly.  
  
"I...ag...uh...."  
  
"Don't worry Bra-chan, I know you like him." Pan would've sworn to anyone that she could feel the heat coming off Bra's face.  
  
"Anyway...are you in or not?"  
  
"Yup!"  
  
"Do you like Trunks?" she said suddenly. Pan nearly dropped the phone.  
  
"No." she lied.  
  
"Okay...so I'll see you at...let's see.... why don't you just come over now?"  
  
"Alright, see you in a few." *click*  
  
*Maybe I'll meet a new guy tonight. * Her mind was screaming 'No!! You want Trunks tonight! But she refused to listen to it. *I'm moving on...* And Pan flew out her open bedroom window.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
*Knock*knock* Pan was knocking on the door of Capsule Corp. Bra opened it too quickly and Pan nearly knocked on her head.  
  
"Sorry...."  
  
"It's okay, let's go up to my room. We've got work to do..."  
  
"Work? What are y- ahh!!" Bra gabbed Pan's arm, pulled her inside and closed the door.  
  
(Half and hour later)  
  
"I look like a FREAK!!" Pan cried.  
  
"No Pan-chan, you look like a GIRL. What an improvement."  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Well I hope you weren't expecting to meet guys in sweats and a tank top." Pan looked at herself in the mirror.  
  
"But in this...?"  
  
"Suck it up Pan." Pan was wearing a red tube top, loose leather pants, and red boots. She had to admit, she felt pretty hot. But she also felt VERY uncomfortable.   
  
"Question Bra."  
  
"Fire away!"  
  
"Why isn't Marron going with Trunks?"  
  
"He broke it off with her this morning." she said casually. Pan felt like screaming 'yes' but she though better of it. "He said that it just didn't feel right."  
  
"Oh......"  
  
"Why do you care anyway?" Pan blushed deeply.  
  
"I-I-do-don't." she stammered.  
  
" I KNEW IT!! YOU DO LIKE HIM!!!"  
  
"SHUT UP BRA!!!" Pan hissed. Bra slapped a hand over her mouth.  
  
"So, do you like my brother?" she whispered.  
  
"Listen, I know one of your secrets, and you know one of mine. I think that is a fairly decent trade. So keep you mouth shut, and I will remain dead from the neck up when it comes to my uncle."  
  
"Gotcha Pan-chan."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What could possibly be taking this long!!" Goten whined.  
  
"You know how girls are...they have to look perfect." Trunks made a face as he said it.  
  
"Whatever....." Goten continued to pace the room as Trunks stood in his version of the Vegeta stance. (An: It's a darn sexy pose when Trunks does it!! Whoo-hoo!!) After another half an hour of waiting, Goten and Trunks heard a pair of footsteps coming down the stairs. They walked over to the base of the steps and gasped at what they saw. Bra was wearing a short and tight blue dress, which matched her hair perfectly. Her hair was in a simple ponytail but Goten thought she looked like a beauty queen.   
  
Trunks too had a queen to stare at. Pan. Her creamy white shoulders were exposed to his eyes as well as her belly button. Her loose leather pants didn't show off her figure too much, but it was enough to make Trunks and any guy go crazy.  
  
"Wow....you look great Pan." Trunks whispered. She blushed. He suddenly felt under-classed, as he simply put on a black tank top, black leather pant, and black boots. The only thing that made him feel neat was his ponytail.  
  
"Uhh thanks..."  
  
"But don't you think it's a little cold for those outfits girls? It's only 20 degrees outside." Trunks reminded them.  
  
Pan and Bra: *anime fall*  
  
"So how do I look Goten?" Bra said turning around. Goten's eyes instantly locked on her butt and Trunks saw this. He frowned. "Well? How do I look?"  
  
"Huhba...hubba..."*POW!!!* Trunks had punched Goten, a little too hard. He slid into a wall, causing little damage to it.  
  
"TRUNKS!!" Bra yelled. She bopped Trunks on the head and ran over to Goten. Trunks gave Goten the stay-the-hell-away-from-my-baby-sister-or-I'll-kill-you look. Goten just sat up and rubbed his jaw. Then he blushed as he realized Bra had come to his aid. But Trunks was his biggest concern right now.  
  
"Fine man....just chill out." Bra and Pan looked confused.   
  
"Shall we be on our way?" Trunks said, offering his arm.  
  
"We're going to a club, not a ball Trunks." Pan said.  
  
"Just shut up and take my arm. You're ruining the moment." Pan rolled her eyes and looped her arm through his. Luckily for the both of them, they were too distracted to see the blush on each other's faces.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~End Chapter 4~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Notes: I'm getting there everyone!! The BIG problem everyone has been waiting for is on its way!! I wonder what It'll be? *Puts hand to chin in thought* Well I guess you'll just have to read chapter five!! Ja ne! ~Sailor Destiny 


	5. A Horrible Mistake....

Nothing But Good Times Ahead-A Trunks and Pan Story (Don't forget Bra and Goten)  
By: Sailor Destiny  
  
Trunks: 28  
Pan: 21  
Goten: 27  
Bra: 22  
Marron: 26 (Why do I even put her age down?)  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: This is IT everyone! This is the chapter that makes all hell break loose!! There are two more chapters after this one, but chapter seven   
Isn't much of a cliffhanger. *Darn! *  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own GT or AF. Gosh, doesn't that sound familiar? *Sarcastic smirk*  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"SO GOTEN! WHAT TO DANCE?" Bra screamed over the music.  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"I SAID, DO YOU WANT TO DANCE?"  
  
"SURE!" Just as Bra led Goten to the dance floor, he felt an incredible need to hold Bra close. It almost felt like he'd been drugged. Goten barely noticed Bra calling him.  
  
"Goten? GOTEN?!"  
  
"Huh?!"  
  
"In order to dance, you have to start moving."  
  
"Oh yeah." Without even thinking, Goten wrapped his arm around Bra and pulled her close. They both blushed as they looked into each other's eyes. "Let's dance." he said with a smirk.  
*****************************************  
"THIS CLUB IS AWSOME TRUNKS!!"  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"I SAID THIS CLUB I- NEVER MIND!!"  
  
"WANNA GET SOMETHING TO DRINK?!"  
  
"SURE!!" The music at Flash Hooligan's was so loud, that Pan had to scream to get Trunks's attention. The club was cool though. Neon lights were flashing in every direction you looked, and people were dancing everywhere. Even on the bar counters. Once the two had sat down at a remotely quieter place, the bartender came over.  
  
"What'll it be for ya' tonight?"  
  
"I'll have a beer." Trunks said.  
  
"I'll have one too." Pan stated.  
  
"You most certainly WILL NOT!!" Trunks bellowed.  
  
"WHAT?! I'm 21 years old! I can drink whatever I want!" Pan said slamming her fist on the counter, creating a small crater. "Now, get my gosh darned beer!!" The bartender ran off like a frightened mouse.  
  
"I really don't think you should be dr-" Trunks stopped; he seemed to be staring at something. Pan followed his gaze to see what was distracting him so much. What she saw made her jaw hit the ground.   
  
It was Bra and Goten dancing. Bra was swinging her hair wildly, while grinding against Goten. Goten seemed to be enjoying himself. He too was grinding against Bra. Pan looked at the now furious Trunks.  
  
"Trunks calm down.... Trunks!" It was too late. Trunks had gotten up and he was slowly walking towards Goten and Bra. It was obvious that he intended to beat the living daylights out of his best friend.   
  
"TRUNKS!! STOP!!" Pan grabbed on to the back of his tank top and tried to stop him from moving forward, to no avail. She was just being dragged behind him.  
  
"I said, STOP!!!" Pan powered up a little and tugged harder, causing Trunks to fall. Right on top of her. He had turned around to try and brace his fall, but Pan's breasts did that for him. She looked up into his shocked blue eyes and blushed like mad. He was doing the same.  
  
"Wow, I thought we were having a good time!" It was Goten, with Bra next to him. Bra looked at Goten with question. Goten caught her stare and turned beet red. As close as they were, anyone would be having a good time. He turned a darker red when he realized he was the one who insisted on them being close together.  
  
Trunks forgot all about beating up his best friend, and he jumped off of Pan and ran back to the bar.  
  
"Goten...I'm going to kill you..."Pan said menacingly.  
  
"Aw...come on Pan!! I was just kidding!!" Pan rose to her feet, still blushing.  
  
"Well it did look like YOU two were having the time of your lives." Both Bra and Goten blushed. "That was some interesting dancing you two were doing. It looked more like fu-"  
  
"So why were you and Trunks on the floor anyway?" Goten asked, changing the subject. Pan blushed every shade of crimson there was.  
  
"Well we were over at the bar getting drinks, when Trunks saw you and Bra err-dancing. He was about to go over there and beat Goten up, but I tried to stop him. I pulled too hard and he fell on top of me." Pan's roots were turning red by now.  
  
"Oh I see...." Bra breathed. Her roots were also changing colors.  
  
"Well I better get back to Trunks!" Pan said quickly.  
  
"Pan wait!!" Bra yelled. It was too late. Pan had already run out of sight. Bra shrugged and pulled Goten against her. "Wanna dance?" she asked in a low tone.  
  
Goten gulped and blushed at the same time. "Sure."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Are you sure sir? That's your seventh shot of scotch in less than five minutes!"  
  
"Just give me another one! PRONTO!!" Trunks face was flushed from his earlier experience and the influence of alcohol. He barely noticed Pan slip next to him.  
  
"THAT was embarrassing...." Trunks jumped slightly. He leaned in and squinted at Pan.  
  
"Oh.... it's you Pan...*hiccup*"  
  
"Ugh! You've been drinking nasty!!" Pan said waving a hand in front of her.  
  
"Am I s'pose to give a damn? I'll drink whatever the 'ell I want!!" He chugged down another shot of scotch. *BURP*  
  
"Trunks, are you drunk?"   
  
"The hell I am!! Come on Panny, have a drink!"   
  
"No thanks!! Yo! Over here!"  
  
"Yes maim'? What can I get for you?"  
  
"Just an iced tea...." The bartender raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"Are you sure about that?" Pan made a face.  
  
"Yeah I'm sure!! What's the harm in a cup of iced tea?" Unfortunately, Pan did not know what she had ordered. In the language in a bar, iced tea means 'Long Island' iced tea. (An: That has ALOT of alcohol in it!)  
  
(Half an hour, eight iced teas, and three more shots of scotch later.........................)  
  
"I'm a Barbie girl, ina Barbie woooooorrrrrrlllld!!!"  
  
"Will you shut up Pan?"  
  
"Be quiet before I bop you with my Barbie mega kick!"  
  
"*BURP* Whatever..."  
  
(Silence...............................................................)  
  
"I'm bored Trunks...wannna dance?"  
  
"*BURP* Sure..." Pan flew over to the stage and took the microphone from the lead singer in the band that was playing.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen!! We are going to have a special show tonight!!!"  
  
(On the dance floor...)  
  
Goten and Bra: Is that Pan?  
  
"How would you guys like to see some skin?!"  
  
Goten and Bra: Holy s**t!! Is she drunk?  
  
All the guys in the club hollered. Even Trunks was whooping like a fool. Bra and Goten just had their mouths hanging open. Back on the stage, Pan was talking to the band.  
  
"Can you guys play some wicked cool beat this time?"  
  
"Sure honey..." The drummer banged his sticks three times and the Mission Impossible music started.  
  
"NOW THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!!" Pan screamed. She jumped to the middle of the stage and began to sensually sway her hips. She was just about to take off her shirt when she was swooped off the stage.  
  
"Hey! Put me down!!"  
  
"Not a chance..." It was her uncle Goten. After Goten took Pan off stage, a series of boo's were heard. Goten ignored them. When they got outside, he set Pan on the ground.  
  
"What did you do that for BAKA?!" she screamed.  
  
"You're obviously drunk Pan...."  
  
"I'm not drunk!! I'm just a little jolly."  
  
"Well I'm taking your jolly olly butt home."  
  
"I don't wanna go home!! I wanna dance!!" Just then, a loud thump was heard beside them. Pan and Goten turned to see who it was. Pan took one look and busted out laughing.   
  
Trunks was lying on his back, giggling like a high school preppy girl. His face was red, and tears were coming out of his eyes. He looked at Goten and frowned.  
  
"Why dya' take my woman off stage?! I wanted to see some booty!!"   
  
"Shut up Trunks!!" It was Bra. Apparently she had dropped Trunks out of the sky. Goten looked at her when she landed, as if asking 'why' and she just shrugged her shoulders. For some strange reason, Goten felt the need to kiss Bra. He shrugged the feeling off though...  
  
*Why do I have this sudden attraction to her?*  
  
"He was heavy...." Bra said.  
  
"Huh?" Goten was just snapping out of it.  
  
"I said he was heavy. You were giving me the 'why' look."  
  
"Oh yeah." Goten said, having absolutely no idea what she meant.  
  
"I'm not fat Bra!!!" Trunks protested.  
  
"That doesn't matter right now! Bra, I'll carry Trunks, and you carry Pan."  
  
"I don't want you to carry me Goten!! Then everyone will think I'm gay!" Goten just rolled his eyes and picked Trunks up, and swung him over his shoulder, Bra did the same with Pan. Then both of them jumped into the air.  
  
"Weeeeeeeeeee!!!!" Trunks squealed.  
  
"Birdy, birdy!! Pan-chan is a birdy!!!"  
  
"Let's take them to your house Bra. Gohan would kill us if we brought a drunk Pan home."  
  
"I told you I'm not drunk you DUMBASS!!!" Goten just rolled his eyes again.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bra and Goten dumped a still drunk Pan and Trunks on the couch of the Brief's living room. The two idiots were still giggling like mad. And Goten had rolled his eyes so much that anyone would've thought that his eyes would get stuck there.  
  
"Let's go make some tea." Bra suggested. "I think they'll be okay be themselves for a minute."  
  
"Okay." Goten suddenly felt the need to kiss her again, but he yawned instead and followed her into the kitchen.  
  
"So Goten, I guess this ruins our fun for tonight." Bra sadly said as she put the kettle on the stove.  
  
"No way! I had loads of fun with you."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really. But I do wish we could've spent more time together before we had to leave."  
  
"Yeah." The room grew eerily silent. Bra shifted a little because she felt so uncomfortable. "Well, I better get the cups out." Bra went over to the cabinets and pulled out four cups and saucers.  
  
Goten just stared in confusion. Yesterday, he had seen Bra as nothing more than his best friend's sister. But today, he saw her as a beautiful goddess, radiating incredible heat. *Is all this because she broke up with Uubu? * He had felt the same way, three years ago at Bra's prom, but he forced himself to ignore the feeling. But not now. Goten couldn't ignore what he was feeling. He saw her lips move as she walked over to the stove. He knew she was talking, but he couldn't hear her. Her lips suddenly looked like forbidden fruit to him, and her just had to have a bite.  
  
"So I was hoping we could do this next week. Goten? Are you listening to me?" Bra looked up and caught Goten staring at her. "Goten?" She said weakly as he started to walk towards her.  
  
Goten just followed the string of heat Bra radiated. He was praying to Dende that her heat led him to her lips. Goten stopped less than a foot away from her and stared her in the eye.  
  
"Goten?" She asked again. *Oh dear Dende...is Goten finally going to kiss me? *  
  
"............" No answer. Goten simply wrapped his arms around Bra's waist and leaned down, still following the heat. At the last second, Bra pulled herself out of his embrace and went to the stove.  
  
"I have to get the tea to Trunks and Pan."  
  
"Yeah." Goten said, extremely disappointed.  
**********************************************  
"So Trunkie? Why did you say I was your woman?"  
  
"Cos' you ARE mine damnmit!!" And Trunks leaned over and kissed her hard. Both of their breaths reeked of alcohol, but neither seemed to notice. Trunks leaned down further so he was completely on top of Pan. That is how Goten and Bra found them.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL?!" Goten screamed. He was so shocked that he almost dropped the tray of tea in his hands. Goten put the tea on a small table and preceded to pull Trunks off of his niece. When it was all said and done, Goten threw Trunks onto the couch across the room.  
  
"Awww...what dya' do hat' for uncy?"  
  
"Just be quiet Pan...."  
  
"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!!!"  
  
"IF YOU'RE NOT QUIET, I'LL TELL GOHAN YOU WERE MAKING OUT WITH TRUNKS!" Pan immediately shut up. She may have been drunk, but she knew her dad would kill Trunks if he found out that they'd been swapping spit. "We'll wait this out." Goten said as he sat on the empty loveseat. Bra was about to sit next to him, but reconsidered. She instead sat in a chair across from Goten and pulled her knees up to her chin.  
  
"Right. We'll wait." Bra answered.  
  
(Half an hour later...................)  
  
Trunks and Pan are still QUITE drunk, and Goten and Bra have fallen asleep.   
  
"So Pan, wanna continue what we started earlier?"  
  
"You have to catch me first!!!" and she jumped off the couch and ran upstairs. Trunks ran after her, and in the process, ran into a wall. After recovering from his injury, he continued up the stairs. Bra and Goten were out cold, so they didn't even hear them laughing. Trunks finally caught her in the guest room. Her grabbed her from behind, spun her around and kissed her hard. Pan returned his embrace, and his kiss 10-fold. Without either minds noticing, they fell on to the bed, still kissing.  
  
(One hour later..........................................................................................)  
  
Bra and Goten were sleeping like rocks, and not even a hurricane could wake up a saiyan when they were in that kind of sleep. So it was obvious that Bra and Goten did not hear the very audible moans coming from upstairs.  
*********End of Chapter Five********  
  
Author's Notes: Don't you want to blast me to the next dimension now? PUAHAHAHA!! I AM THE MOST EVIL AUTHOR IN THE WORLD!!! The next few chapters will be a doozy, but they won't be posted until late December/ January. So be on the lookout for the conclusion of this exciting turn of events!! I hope to hear from all of you guys soon! ~Sailor Destiny 


	6. The Morning After...Hello Keiko!

Nothing But Good Times Ahead- A Trunks, Pan, Bra, and Goten romance  
By: Sailor Destiny  
  
Author's Notes: Not much to say today...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBGT or DBAF!   
**************************************  
Pan woke up with the hangover of her life. She could tell that she was lying in a bed, but she didn't know where she was, how she got there, or that she was butt naked next to Trunks.  
  
"What the heck happened?" Pan stretched and rolled over. She was shocked when she landed on something hard.   
  
*What the-* Pan slowly open her eyes, and allowed her vision to focus. Once it did, she was looking into a pair of shocked sky blue eyes.  
  
"Nani? Trunks-kun?" Pan noticed that Trunks had a nervous and scared look on his face, all while blushing a deeper tint of red that she had ever seen. "What are you blush-" Pan stopped short when she felt something poke her thigh. "What the heck?" Pan suddenly realized what was going on, and what might have happened.  
  
"Oh God! OH GOD!!" Pan rolled off of Trunks and looked under the covers, hoping to find both of their clothes on. Apparently, hope did not exist in this world, and Pan discovered that her and Trunks were both naked. Not to mention Trunks was...err...'excited'.   
  
"Did we-" Pan stopped, unable to finish due to a large lump in her throat.  
  
"I think we did." Trunks finished. Pan was silent for a second, before she screamed at the top of her lungs in horror.  
***************************Downstairs********************************  
Bra and Goten were just in the process of waking up, when they heard and high-pitched scream that made both their teeth itch.  
  
"What was that?!" Goten bellowed. Both demi-saiyans rushed upstairs, preparing to fight. However, when they were met with a scene of Pan in bed with Trunks, all they could do was stand there gaping, and temporarily speechless.  
  
"P-pa-Pan? Di-did you sl-sleep with my bro-broth-b-brother?"  
  
"I think I did...." Pan sobbed.  
  
"Trunks! I'm going to KILL YOU!!" Goten yelled.  
  
"But I don't even remember anything!!" Trunks cried.  
  
"Okay.... think...think...think DAMMIT!" Pan screamed.  
  
"My brother is going to kill you..." Goten said. "But maybe I should save him the trouble and kill you now...." Goten began to power up, but he immediately stopped when Bra started to cry. "What's wrong Bra?"  
  
"Oh Goten. I feel like this is my fault! We should have been watching them. This never would've happened if we had stayed awake." Bra cried harder. "A-and now.... MY BEST FRIEND IS A SLUT!"  
  
"WHAT!" Pan yelled. Goten ignored Pan and hugged Bra.  
  
"Shhhh....there there."  
  
"Hello? I'm the family here. She just called me a slut!" Her uncle glared at her.  
  
"Well you were acting like one at the club last night." That struck Pan through the heart.  
  
"I didn't know that iced tea had alcohol in it!" Pan's chest tightened as she teared up.  
  
"Well you should've had water! It's your own fault Pan!"  
  
"Goten stop it!" Trunks ordered. But it was too late. Pan powered up and flew into Bra's room even faster for Trunks's eyes to see. In a flash, everyone could tell that she got some clothes on and blasted through the wall.  
  
"My bedroom wall!" Bra wailed.  
  
*My love...* Trunks thought.  
****************************************  
"Pan! Where on EARTH have you been all night?!" Gohan bellowed. "Wait! I remember that energy I felt last night! Did you in Trunks get in a fight? ABOUT WHAT?!" Gohan took a deep breath and sat down. "How was that?" he asked.  
  
"Not bad. But what will you really say when she gets here?" Videl asked.  
  
"Not sure. Most likely something among those lines. Gohan and Videl didn't have to wait but one nano second until Pan came barging through the door.  
  
"Pan! Where on EARTH have you been all night? Wait! I remember that energy I felt last night! Did you get in a fight with Trunks? ABOUT WHAT?!"   
  
Videl sweatdropped.  
  
"Well if you must know father, I don't remember anything that happened last night. But I do know that I got drunk as hell and fucked Trunks in the process. Anything else you like to know?"  
  
Gohan was completely speechless. Not only had his little girl cursed, but she also slept with Trunks. Videl had fainted when she heard the word f@#$ed come out of her daughters mouth.  
  
"Well since it seems that you have no questions, I'm going up to room to reminisce about f*&^ing Trunks. I don't remember what it felt like, but I'm sure it was great." Pan then stormed up to her room. Gohan blinked hard a few more times before he also fainted.  
*******************Pan's Room*********************  
*What am I going to do? * Pan thought as she sobbed. *I can't say that I've never wanted Trunks, but I didn't want him that way...* Pan continued to sob without cease until she heard the phone ring. She wiped her tears and picked up.  
  
"Moshi moshi. Son Pan here."  
  
"Pan?" Her heart stopped.  
  
"Nani? Trunks-kun?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"I don't want to talk right now."  
  
"Too bad, we have to. We have to figure out what to do."  
  
"I don't feel like talking right now. I feel like such a baka!!" Trunks could tell that Pan was crying.  
  
"Pan please don't cry. Listen sweetheart...what happened last night was a mistake. It-" But Pan wasn't listening anymore. *Trunks...called me...sweetheart. *  
  
"I have to go Trunks. Gomen nasai. Sayonara."  
  
"Wait Pan!" Too late. Pan had already slammed the phone down on the receiver. As soon as she did, Pan's felt an incredible burst of energy, nothing like she'd ever felt before. When she turned to look out her window, she met Trunks's burning blue gaze, which had a flame that she had never seen burning in them. Pan felt like he was staring a hole right through her.  
  
Trunks didn't even bother to ask if he could come in. He simply 'removed' the window from its frame and stepped inside.  
  
"Get out." Pan hissed.  
  
"Iie." Trunks said just as nastily.  
  
"I can't even bear to look myself in the eye. So how can I possibly look you in the eye?"  
  
"I don't know Pan. But we have to talk."  
  
"About what? About knowing the fact that we both were incredibly irresponsible and that I lost my virginity to one of my best friends when I was drunk?" Trunks was stunned.  
  
"You-you're a virgin?" he said turning beet red.  
  
"Correction, I was. But that all changed last night." Trunks walked to the side of Pan's bed and sat down. "What you want to do it in my bed too?" Trunks hesitated at first, but he eventually took Pan's hand in his own. She almost stopped breathing.  
  
"Pan, we're not even sure we did anything." he sincerely said.  
  
"If THAT isn't the biggest load of shit I ever heard! I suppose we just took off all of our clothes and jumped on the bed until we fell asleep! Right? Is that why my abdomen felt like someone had stabbed me in it when I flew out of the room? Is that why there was blood all over the sheets and in-between my legs? WELL?!"  
  
"................."  
  
"That's what I thought. Just leave."  
  
"Pan..."  
  
"It was probably just a cheap thrill for you. So just leave." To Pan's surprise, Trunks allowed a tear to fall from his eyes.  
  
"I don't know how you could possibly accuse me of being that heartless. But if you want to consider what happened a cheap thrill, go ahead. I don't give a damn. You didn't even think that knowing we did that together would mean something to at least one of us." Trunks stood up and walked towards the window.  
  
"Trunks wait!"  
  
"Why should I? Since you declared yourself my one night whore, I guess I'll be leaving. Oh wait." Trunks threw a twenty-dollar bill in Pan's lap and flew out the window.  
  
Pan felt as if someone had ripped out her heart and pissed on it. First her eyes watered up, but she refused to let the tears fall. Then Pan looked at the twenty, and she fell on her pillow and released the tears she had held back in loud, choking sobs.  
*****************Downstairs*********************  
Videl awoke to the sound of her daughter's heart breaking sobs. She got up and looked at Gohan, who was at her feet.  
  
"What a wimp." Videl kicked her husband lightly and went up to her daughter's room. At first, Videl just peeked through the door. Pan was hunched over in her bed, shaking violently with each sob she released. Videl noticed the breeze from the open hallway window too late, and Pan's door swung open with a loud creak.  
  
When Pan heard something creak, she gathered enough energy to look up. Pan could tell that she was breaking her mother's heart. She desperately needed her mother's comfort, but she couldn't find the words to ask. So Pan said the only thing she could think of.  
  
"Mommy?" Videl burst into tears and ran to Pan. She pulled her into her tight embrace and began to rock back and forth.  
  
"It's okay honey. We'll make it through this. Shhh shhh. Don't cry." Pan felt comforted by her mother's prescence, but she couldn't stop crying. Videl continued to whispered words of comfort and rock Pan back and forth until Pan cried herself to sleep. Videl laid her down and rubbed the side of her face.  
  
"I love you Pan." she whispered. Videl got off the edge of her daughter's bed and headed for the door. Videl had almost left when she heard Pan whisper something.  
  
"I love you too mommy." Videl smiled and went downstairs to make some tea. But she stopped dead in her tracks at the bottom of the stairs.   
  
Gohan was still out cold.  
  
"Oh brother!" *Anime fall*  
*****************************************  
*One night whore? One night WHORE?! How could she say something like that?!* Trunks was still fuming as he flew absent-mindedly through the sky. He hadn't bothered to think about where he was going, or how long it would take him to get there. He just flew. Trunks was currently flying over deserted highlands.  
  
"WHY PAN?!" Trunks screamed at thin air. "Did you even think it would mean something to ME?! Did you ever think that maybe I LOVED YOU?!!" Trunks's anger exploded and he fired an uncontrolled energy blast at the ground below. A massive dome rose as Trunks's blast collided with the earth below. After the dome expanded too far, it too exploded and caused a massive mushroom cloud to form.  
  
Trunks floated in the smoke, hoping he could stay there forever and never have to see Pan's face again. But the smoke cleared and Trunks continued to fly, ignoring his lack of energy. Since the blast he fired was full of his anger, it was almost too much for him to handle. His adrenaline began to run low as he flew. Then Trunks's eyes began to droop. Then all he knew was blackness.  
***********************************  
Back home, Gohan had woken up, and he listening to Videl re-explain what Pan had said earlier when he felt Trunks's ki skyrocket. Then his ki fell faster than Cell did at the hands of Pikkon.  
  
"Oh God." Gohan's face paled.  
  
"What? What is it?" Videl asked.  
  
"It's Trun-" Gohan did even finish his sentence before Pan came binding down the stairs. She flew to the door and had one foot out before Gohan yelled.  
  
"Pan stop!"  
  
"I have to go." she said without looking at him.  
  
"You have to stop. I'm not letting you go." Gohan sternly said.  
  
Pan whirled around to face her father. "Just try and stop me!" Pan turned around again and got one foot out the door again before her father yelled again.  
  
"Pan if you take one more step, I'm going to blast you. I swear I'll do it."  
  
"GOHAN!" Videl screamed. Gohan completely ignored her.  
  
"Why don't you want me to go?" she calmly asked.  
  
"Because you'll just end up getting hurt again."  
  
"Oh well I'm going." Pan began to walk out the door, but she stopped mid step when she felt her father power up to Super Saiyan.  
  
"Gohan stop." Videl pleaded.  
  
"Ka...me...ha...me..."  
  
"Daddy no...." Pan's had turned around, and she froze in fear as she saw her father power up. *He wouldn't really kill me, would he? * Her heartbeat sped up and she began to sweat.  
  
Gohan hesitated for a moment before he let his blast loose. "HA!"  
  
"Gohan NO!" Videl screeched. Pan screamed and covered her eyes when she saw the blast heading for her. The impact of the blast alone was enough to kill her. Pan waited for the pain, but it never came. She slowly opened her eyes and met her twinkling father's. Videl stood behind him, her eyes wide and her hair a mess.  
  
"Go to your room." Gohan simply said. Pan was still in total shock, but she did as she was told. As soon as Videl heard Pan's door close, she went wild.  
  
"What the hell did you think you were doing?" Videl voice came out in a weird, tightened shriek.  
  
"No time to explain. I got to go and find Trunks."   
  
"What?" Too late. Gohan had already flown out the door. "THAT MAN!" Videl growled.  
*********************************************  
~*Dream*~  
He was running, running, running, running trying to get to her, but she only got further away. Yet, he kept running, running, running...  
  
"Wake up." A new voice said. "Please wake up." the voice said as it shook him. Trunks closed his eyes in his dream, and when he open them again, he met a pair of beautiful jade eyes. His vision began to come into focus and the girl above him came clearly into view. He immediately sat up, blushing. But he quickly lay back down, as his back was killing him.  
  
The girl before him had a slender and incredibly proportioned figure. Her skin was a creamy pearl, and her shoulder length black hair was pulled back in a maroon bow. The girl wore maroon khakis, and red tank top, and....  
  
*Men's briefs? * Trunks thought. "Well I'm glad you're up. I'm just taking a walk in the woods, and BOOM! You come crashing down. I'm surprised that you survived. What you're name anyhow?"  
  
"Briefs." Trunks answered.  
  
"Well aren't you dirty!"  
  
"No! That's my last name. My full name is Trunks Briefs."  
  
"Ah. I've heard that name somewhere before. Lemme think." Trunks was happy and insulted at the same time.  
  
"I'm the president of Capsule Corporation." he offered.  
  
"Oh yeah. Big deal."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Personally, I feel sorry for you. You probably get a bunch of kniving little bitches hitting on you everyday, trying to get some money."  
  
"That's about right."  
  
"Can you move? I got to get you back to my place. Sorry to say, but you smell like you haven't had a bath in a week." Trunks gave her a crooked smile and tried to move.  
  
"Ah!"  
  
"What's broken?"  
  
"I dunno. Everything."  
  
"Alrightly then. Is at least one arm and leg not broken?" Trunks tested him left leg and arm.  
  
"Yeah. My left leg and arm isn't broken. But my back is killing me."  
  
"No duh. You landed on it." Trunks couldn't help but smile at this girl's cockiness. "Come on. Sit up. I can't carry your bootie all the way." Trunks sat up and let the girl loop her head under his arm. Trunks blushing muscles got a good work out as the girl wrapped her arm around his waist. Her closeness was getting to him, and her hand was dangerously close to his backside. She hefted him up and smiled.  
  
"And just what are you so red about? It's not that hot out here." Trunks shook the blush off his face.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"It's about a three mile walk. Can you make it?"  
  
"Sure. By the way...."  
  
"Keiko."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"My name's Keiko Asashi. Isn't that what you were going to ask me? My name?"  
  
"Uh.... yeah." Keiko smiled at him again before she looked straight ahead.  
  
"Let's go." she slowly took one step at a time, making sure she didn't go too fast for Trunks. "Man you got messed up pretty bad."  
  
"Yeah. Another thing."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's nice to meet you Keiko."  
*************End Chapter Six***************  
Author's Notes: Moving on so soon? You're a dog Trunks!!! Will this new Keiko character be able to heal the wound in Trunks's heart by capturing it? I'm not giving it away so just wait for chapter seven. Adios!  
  
lolababy12@gundamwing.org 


	7. Bulma is an evil cow....

Nothing But Good Times Ahead-A Trunks+Pan&Goten+Bra romance  
By: Sailor Destiny  
  
Author's Notes: New character now! Hello Keiko Asashi! This chapter is generally half and half. Trunks+Keiko&Goten+Bra. Sorry Pan fans, there is no Pan in this chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: In the left hand corner of this screen, there should be a back arrow. Click on it now if you wish to see a disclaimer; -p  
  
*****************Still in the Woods***********************  
*Pant, pant* "Good grief boy! You're heavy! How is it you look so thin, but you feel like an elephant?"  
  
"I work out a lot."  
  
"I've noticed. If I punched you in the gut, I'd probably break my hand." Trunks blushed.  
  
"Probably." Keiko glared at Trunks for the first time. But the twinkle in her jade eyes told him that he had nothing to worry about. Trunks had only known her for one hour, but she wasn't too hard to figure out.  
  
"You are so self-centered!" Keiko accused him.  
  
"Not really. Hey, is that your car ahead?"  
  
"Yeah. It's about time! I think my arm is about to all off. Ungh!" Keiko grunted as Trunks began to grow limp. "Trunks?! What wrong?!" she shrilled.  
  
"Nothing. I'm just tired." he said as his eyes began to droop.  
  
"Oh God. Trunks! Stay awake!" Keiko checked his pupils. They were extremely small. "Trunks! If you fall asleep, I guarantee you will never wake up!! TRUNKS!!!!"  
  
"WHAT?! Would you stop screaming at me?!"  
  
"NO! Stay awake. Please."   
  
"Alright." Without even noticing, Trunks and Keiko made it to her pink Mustang. "Pink?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Yeah. You got a problem with that?" Trunks shook his head no. "Come on. In the front seat." Keiko hefted Trunks into the passenger's side and crawled over him to the wheel. Even though he was half asleep, Trunks could feel her body sliding against his own. His blushing muscles got another workout. Keiko started up the car and sped down the deserted street.  
  
"Thank-you."  
  
"No thank-you. It doesn't normally rain cute guys. I guess I just got lucky. I hope after you get better, we can get to know each other. Hey, why not now? Where do you live?"  
  
"It doesn't matter. I'm not going back."  
  
"Oh, so you're a runaway. But if you're a runaway, how come you fell out of the sky?" Trunks could find no explanation but the truth.  
  
"I can fly." Keiko slammed on the brakes.  
  
"WHAT?!" she asked, wide-eyed. "Humans can't fly. You need an airplane!"  
  
"Long story. If you get me to the hospital so I can get this concussion taken care of, I might be able to explain it to you, without my head feeling like it's going to split in two."  
  
"Sorry." Keiko pressed on the acceleration pedal again. "Why'd you leave?"  
  
"That's quite a personal question."  
  
"But it wasn't a rhetorical one." Trunks smiled at this girl's cockiness.  
  
"To make a long story short, there was this girl named Pan that's I'd been in love with for three years. We both got drunk, and slept together. She accused me of using her as my one night whore. I can't believe that she'd think I'd be that heartless. That really put a scar in my heart, so I left. Then I fired and energy blast that was too strong for my body to handle, and I fell."  
  
"I understand the energy blast thing. I can fire a couple."  
  
"You can?"  
  
"Yeah. I was watching the Cell Games with my mom, and I saw this golden fighter fire a blast called Kamehameha. So I taught myself how to do it. It didn't take long since I've been doing martial arts my entire life. But I still don't understand how you can fly, but I can't."  
  
"Wait. Back up. You saw the Cell Games?" Trunks heart sunk a bit. If Keiko had seen the Cell Games, then she was at least six years older than him.  
  
"Yeah. It was a tape though."  
  
"Oh." *YAY! * Trunks thought. "So, how old are you?"  
  
"26." She answered. *WAHOO!" Trunks thought again. "And you?"  
  
"28."   
  
"Out of curiosity, how much do you weigh?"   
  
"I weigh about 250."  
  
"No wonder I couldn't carry you. I don't know what the deal is, but I can lift weights that weight more than you do. Maybe it's because I wasn't powered up at all."  
  
"Who trained you?" Trunks asked.  
  
"I did."  
  
"So you're telling me you can fire energy blasts, and power up, but you can't fly?"  
  
"That's exactly what I'm saying." Trunks started to snicker. He tried to hold it back, but he burst into full-blown laughter. "If you don't want to walk, shut up." Trunks stifled his laughs. Suddenly, Keiko slammed on the brakes again. Only then did Trunks realize that they had reached the city. The neighborhood they were in looked dumpy, and uninviting.  
  
Trunks looked forward to find two of the ugliest men he had ever seen in his life, standing in front of the car. One had dirty blonde hair, while the other had stringy black.  
  
"Hey baby! Why don't you leave this loser and take a stroll with us two?" The literally 'dirty' blonde said.  
  
"Probably because you two are the ugliest living beings I have ever seen. Now I suggest you move from in front of my care, before I 'remove' you." Trunks saw Keiko's arm muscle's flex with anger.   
  
*Whoa she's built! * Trunks thought.  
  
"Who chicki baby got an attitude." The string head said. "I like that in a woman."  
  
"Come on. I know you want some of this." The blonde then made certain unmentionable motions.   
  
"You know Keiko," Trunks whispered. "If my head wasn't killing me, I'd beat the stuffing out of those two."  
  
"Guess I'll have to do it for you." Keiko opened the car door and got out. She leaned seductively against the car door." Come on boys." Keiko licked her lips. "I'm ready for you." The two approached with drool practically hanging from their chins. Right as they reached out for Keiko, she did a double uppercut, sending them into nearby trees." Keiko got back in, and drove off.  
  
"That was amazing."  
  
"Naw. I coulda killed em if I wanted to. I was just dyin' to use a new blast that I invented. It's called 'Wheels of Fate' and I could only use it in emergencies."  
  
"How does it work?"  
  
"Well, not only am I a martial artist, but I also a witcha. Basically, the 'Wheels' capture the enemy, and eventually bring them to their fate. Which is death. It really doesn't matter how strong that person is, death is something you can't fight."  
  
"Whoa. Remind me to never piss you off." Keiko smiled at Trunks and then she laughed. The rest of the drive to the hospital was silent. Occasionally, Keiko would make sure Trunks was awake. But he always was, because he was scared of never seeing Keiko again.   
  
*Am I in love with her? No. I haven't even known her for half a day. But she's gives me a stronger feeling than Pan did. * Trunks was still lost in thought when he heard his car door open.  
  
"Come on. Out cha go." Trunks wrapped his arm around Keiko shoulders and hefted himself out of the car with his good leg.  
  
"Thank you Keiko. I really don't know how to repay you."  
  
"Teaching me how to fly would be as good a thanks as ever." she said as they walked through the entrance. Within seconds, paramedics swarmed the couple.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" A dark-haired man asked.  
  
"He must've tripped in the woods and hit his head very hard. He has a concussion."  
  
"What's his name?"  
  
"Trunks Asashi. He's my big brother." In a flash, the paramedics had Trunks's on a stretcher an rolling through the halls. Trunks sat up and looked at Keiko grower smaller and smaller, until he could see her no more.  
  
*She even lied to protect my privacy.... * Trunks was once again lost in thought. He didn't even realize that the doctors had put a gas tube over his face until he fell asleep.  
*****************************************  
"Goten. I'm really worried about Trunks. He's been gone for hours!" Bra cried.  
  
"Wouldn't you leave if you were in the same situation he was in?" Goten asked as got off the loveseat and leaned against the doorway of the family room.  
  
"But I'd never get myself into a position like that." Bra got off of the loveseat and followed Goten.  
  
"Never say never Bra-chan. You never know what trick Fate might decide to play on you next. I for one never expected something like this."  
  
"Neither did I. But it could be worse."  
  
"How?!"  
  
"Pan could get pregnant. But it'll be awhile before we can confirm that."  
  
"I doubt it." Goten said.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Bra asked, confused.  
  
"You mean, Vegeta didn't tell you?"  
  
"Tell me what?"  
  
"Pure saiyan children are born two months after they are conceived."  
  
"Yeah, so? If Pan had a kid, it wouldn't be pure saiyan."  
  
"It would be damn close though. If Pan is pregnant, we'll know by tomorrow morning."  
  
"What? That's impossible!"  
  
"Anything is possible Bra-chan. Anything."  
  
"I hope that everything will turn out all right."  
  
"But there is one thing that I'm still angry about."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"I'm not too happy about you calling my niece a slut."  
  
"I'm sorry. I over-reacted."  
  
"Damn right you did! But don't apologize to me, apologize to your 'best friend'." Goten's voice had taken on an unusual tone.  
  
"What's 'best friend' supposed to mean?"  
  
"Oh nothing. I just don't remember best friends calling each other sluts."  
  
"It's none of your business Goten!" Bra shrilled.  
  
"The hell it isn't! Pan's my niece! Family comes before friends! Pan is more important to me now than you ever have or will be!" Goten immediately stopped yelling when he saw Bra tear up. He begged Dende for her not to cry, because it would break his heart.  
  
"I said I was sorry. There is not much more I can do. I had every intention of apologizing to Pan. She is my best friend, and she's my sister. Obviously, I'm not family to you."  
  
"Bra..."  
  
"Just leave Goten. Leave before you break my heart again."  
  
"Again?"  
  
"GET OUT!" Bra screamed. Bra ran crying as Goten grabbed his coat. Goten bent down to put on his boots, and when he looked up, Bulma staring dead at him.  
  
"Bulma? I thought you were at the conference in America."  
  
"I was." she answered. "But I took an emergency flight home when Vegeta said something was wrong with Trunks. I'm going back tomorrow." Bulma sat down on the couch in the family room and patted the seat next to her. Goten sat next to Bulma and put his head in his hands. "I can't wait to be your mother-in-law." Goten's head shot up.  
  
"WHAT?!" he said, flabbergastered.  
  
"I'm telling you Goten, there's something magical in the air between you and Bra. Maybe you two are destined for each other. You never know."  
  
"I think you're losing your mind Bulma. In the past, I've had a little crush on Bra, but nothing as serious as you make it sound." Goten wasn't willing to admit that he had more than a crush on Bra, or that he lov-liked her for three years now.  
  
"Perhaps. You'll never know who's right for you if you don't pursue different people." Goten stared wide-eyed at Bulma with his mouth open.  
  
"Are you giving me permission to take your daughter on a date?!"  
  
"That's exactly what I'm doing." Bulma said, grinning evilly. "And if you don't ask her out, I'll never cook you Miso soup again."  
  
"That was a low blow Bulma." Bulma simply grinned again.  
************************************************  
Bra was sitting curled up on the couch in front of the fireplace when Goten walked in. The light from the flame flickered on and off of her pale skin. Goten thought she looked breath taking.  
  
"I thought I told you to leave." she said.  
  
"You did. But I'm not going to."  
  
"Why not? It's obvious now that I mean nothing to you."  
  
"I never said that."  
  
"Yes, you did."  
  
"Did not."  
  
"Did to."  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Get out."  
  
"No." Goten sat down next to her. "I not going anywhere." Bra became silent. "Would you at least looked at me?"  
  
"No." She hastily answered. Goten pulled Bra's chin so she could clearly see his face, all while ignoring her protests.  
  
"I'm really sorry Bra. You do mean something to me, but I'm more concerned about my niece right now. But I want to make it up to you."  
  
"How?" she asked.  
  
"How about dinner and a movie?" Bra's eyes got wide in the firelight.  
  
"Are you asking me on a date Goten?" she asked, disbelievingly.  
  
"Yes." he answered, flushing brick red. Bra was silent for a minute or so before she answered.  
  
"Fine." Goten let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding.  
  
"Seven o'clock tomorrow okay?"  
*************End Chapter Seven*************  
Author's Notes: Goten and Bra's hardships are yet to come.... how is our friend Trunks doing with Ms.Keiko, who after half a day, he thinks he's in love with? Find out in Chapter Eight! Later!  
  
~Sailor Destiny 


	8. Pan's Worst Nightmare Comes True

Nothing But Good Times Ahead  
By: Sailor Destiny  
  
Author's Notes: This chapter won't be half and half like chapter seven. This time, chapter eight will involve almost every character that had been previously introduced! I hope you like this chapter as much as the ones before.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z. I don't own Dragonball GT. I don't own Dragonball AF, but I do own Keiko Asashi. She has been copyrighted by law (no joke) and cannot be used without my permission. If in any case, one should use Keiko Asashi, they risk the chance of being sued.  
  
P.S.  
READ THE END OF CHAPTER SEVEN AGAIN! I CHANGED IT!  
*********************************************  
Pan awoke to sun blinding her eyes, but a shadow over her heart. Trunks still hadn't returned, and her father still couldn't find him for one of three reasons.  
  
1. He's dead.  
  
Pan shuddered at the mere thought of Trunks being completely out of her life. She hadn't even gotten the chance to say she was sorry. Or that she loved him.  
  
2. He didn't want to be found and was suppressing his ki.  
  
*Does he really hate me that much? * Pan sadly thought.  
  
3. He was still too injured to have a ki above a normal human's  
  
Pan heard a soft knock at her door that she immediately recognized as her father's. "You can come in daddy." Gohan slowly opened the door and stepped in. He kept his gaze soft as he stared at his daughter. For a few minutes, there was nothing but a surprisingly comforting silence.  
  
"You okay?" Gohan asked, his voice slicing through the silence like a sharp blade.  
  
"No." Gohan walked to Pan's bed and sat on the edge.  
  
"Talk to me sweetie." Gohan took Pan's hand and patted his lap. Pan smiled and climbed on her father's lap, as she did when she was a child. Pan felt so shielded from the harsh world when she was in her father's arms. She felt like she was invincible. "Tell me how you're feeling Pan." Gohan said into her hair. Pan leaned into his shoulder before she spoke.  
  
"I'm worried daddy. What if he's dead? And if he is, it would be my fault."  
  
"It's no one's fault Pan. Accidents happen. Some are just more serious than others. But all mistakes will come to pass."  
  
"Not this mistake."  
  
"And why is that?" Pan hesitated a moment before saying,  
  
"I love him." To Pan's great surprise, her father didn't tense, shout, or even looked like he cared for that matter.  
  
"I know." he simply said. Pan lifted her head up so she could see her father's eyes.  
  
"You do?"  
  
"I've known for years Pan. And Trunks loves you too. Bulma sees it, and so do I."  
  
"You're wrong daddy. Trunks never has and never will lo-" Pan stopped mid-sentence, groaned, and shifted uncomfortably in her father's lap.  
  
"What's wrong Panny?"  
  
"I...don't...feel so good." She answered as she jumped off her father's lap and ran towards the bathroom.  
*****************************************  
Trunks opened his eyes to a blurry mess. There was nothing but white around him. And everything swayed from left, to right, left to right, left to right....  
  
"So you're finally awake." a voice said. Trunks looked towards the direction the voice was coming from, and saw nothing. "Over here silly." Trunks look in the opposite direction and saw a black and green blur. His vision steadily improved, and the green and black blur was...  
  
"Keiko?"  
  
"That's my name."  
  
"How long have I been asleep?"  
  
"A couple of hours. The doctors decided that your head injury was too serious to wait, so they took the risk of putting you to sleep and performed surgery. You're lucky to be alive."  
  
"Yeah. Thanks."  
  
"Would you stop saying thanks? Now about those flying lessons...."  
  
"I still feel like I fell two-hundred feet out of the sky you know..."  
  
"Well you did."  
  
"Exactly. Give me a couple of days. I'll be back to normal."  
  
"Speaking of, the doctors say that it's okay for you to leave today. You got a place to stay?" Trunks raised his eyebrow. "Of course not. What a stupid question." Keiko blushed and laughed nervously. "Well, I got my own house. You can stay there until you feel better."  
  
"Why are you doing this? Why do you trust me so much?"  
  
"Honestly, I have no clue. Just hold your horses for a second. I haven't mentioned payment."  
  
"Oh crap."  
  
"Stop your whining! It's not much. You can stay as long as you need, as long as you teach me how to fly, and fight better."  
  
"But I thought you knew how to fight."  
  
"I'm not stupid Trunks. I can sense that you're stronger than me." Keiko eyes twinkled with cockiness.  
  
"Why are you so cocky?" Trunks asked.  
  
"I dunno. Guess I was just born with it. Are you going to come home with me or not? Wait a minute." Keiko said, blushing. "That didn't sound right. Sorry." Trunks burst into full-blown laughter. "Hey! Shut up!" Keiko said, becoming even redder. Not too soon after, Keiko started laughing too. By the time the two stopped, Trunks's stomach was cramped like he had just done ten million crunches.  
  
"Alright. Let's go."  
  
"Wait." Trunks look at her in question. "I know this is a lot to ask." Trunks quickly became curious as to why Keiko was blushing again. "But...do you think you could carry me in you arms when you fly to my place?" Keiko turned away, beet red.  
  
Trunks's roots just about changed color. 'Can you carry me in your arms?' What kind of question was that? His body was screaming,  
  
"HELL YES! CARRY HER!"  
  
But a small corner in his mind had an unreadable doubt. "Sure. It's no problem," Trunks answered to the back of her head. Keiko faced him, still slightly pink.  
  
"Thanks?"  
  
"Was that a question or an expression of gratitude?"  
  
"I dunno." she said, shrugging. Trunks swung his feet over the side of the bed, and finally looked at his attire.  
  
"What the hell is this?" he shrieked.  
  
"A hospital gown." Keiko answered, on the brink of another laughter explosion. Trunks glared at Keiko, but she only snickered.  
  
"Do you think...uh..."  
  
"Will this work?" Keiko pulled out a pair of khakis and a white tank top.  
  
"How did you know my size?"  
  
"I checked your pants." Trunks struggled to push a perverted thought out of his mind.  
  
*I'm a dirty little mother f***er, aren't I? * Trunks thought to himself.  
  
"When?"  
  
"The hour that you were on the ground and out cold." Trunks sweatdropped. Keiko threw the clothing in Trunks's lap and turned her back on him. "Hurry up now!"  
  
"No peeking!" Keiko laughed. Trunks quickly changed into his new attire. "You can turn around now." Keiko turned back towards Trunks.  
  
"That was f-" Keiko stopped mid-sentence as she stared at Trunks.  
  
"What?" No reply. Trunks watched her in question as a string of drool slowly made its way down her chin. "Uh...Keiko?"  
  
"Huh?" Keiko blushed and wiped her chin when she realized that she was gaping at him. Trunks ignored her and walked to her side. Trunks lifted her into his arms, ignoring her protests.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"You said that you wanted me to carry you."  
  
"Yes I did. But when you were flying to my place."  
  
"Well, we're about to go to your place."  
  
"But you have to sign OOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!" Keiko screamed for her life as Trunks flew right through the hospital's ceiling. She gripped his neck so tight that Trunks thought it was going to pop off.  
  
"Kei.... ko...let go. I can't breathe." Keiko loosened her grip, but not by much. "Thanks. I think." Trunks coughed due to his continuing shortage of air. "Keiko? Can you let go of my neck? I still can't breathe." Keiko stared, wide-eyed at Trunks with fear written all over her face. "I swear, I won't drop you."  
  
Keiko sighed and slowly released her death grip on Trunks. "Thank-you." he gasped.  
  
"If you drop me and I live, I swear I'll come after you."  
  
"Get serious! You weight about as much as a feather! Anyways, where do you live?"  
  
"I live in the east 552 district, in a one story brick house. It's next to a lake in the middle of the woods. You can't miss it."  
  
"There's only one problem then."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"I've never gone farther east than the 452 district." Keiko sweatdropped.  
  
"Just keep heading in the direction your going. You'll get there." For the first time, Trunks got a good look at Keiko's face. There were very visible bags below her closed eyes.  
  
"Keiko?"  
  
"Hmm?" she never opened her eyes when she answered him.  
  
"How long are a couple of hours?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"You said I was out for a couple of hours. How long?"  
  
"Give or take, about a day..."she mumbled, half asleep.  
  
"A DAY?!" Trunks was so shocked that he dropped Keiko. He didn't notice the slight weight difference until Keiko started to scream her head off.  
  
"TTTTTTTTTRRRRRRRRUUUUNNNNNNKKKKKKSSSSSSS!!!" Trunks escaped from his la-la land, and looked down.  
  
*Oh crap! * Trunks thought. He powered up a little and caught Keiko without breaking a sweat. Once she was safely in his arms again, she began to pound his chest.  
  
"You ASSWIPE! You said you wouldn't drop me!" Keiko hit Trunks's chest as hard as she could, then winced and rubbed her hand.  
  
"Sorry! It was an accident! No need to call me names!" Keiko's face disappeared momentarily as they flew through a cloud. Trunks sensed movement from her mouth and instantly knew that she had stuck out her tongue at him. "If you want to keep that pretty little tongue of yours, I suggest you stick it back in your mouth."  
  
"How did you-"  
  
"I have very good vision." Trunks answered. "Anyway, what about your car?" Keiko waved a hand carelessly in front of her face.  
  
"We'll get it later. But now, I won't to know a little about you Trunks."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"I don't know. Tell me a little about your background. Life history. I told want a total stranger sleeping in my bed." Trunks raised an eyebrow. "The guestroom bed, you pig!"  
  
"Well I can't really tell you that much. You wouldn't understand."  
  
"Try me." she replied with a raised eyebrow and a mocking tone.  
  
"That saucy mouth of yours is going to get you in trouble one day."  
  
"Is that a threat?"  
  
"Maybe it is." he huskily said.  
  
*What a sexy voice! Oh damn! I can't like him already! * "Stop changing the subject. What's your favorite hobby?"  
  
"Attacking the computer at work when it deletes a file."  
  
"You're joking right?"  
  
"Nope." Keiko busted out laughing. "You don't want to be dropped again, do you?" Keiko glared at Trunks with a tint of evil in her eyes.  
  
"You drop me, and I'll skin you alive."  
  
"IF you're alive." he corrected. Keiko simply pinched his arm and began to silently pout. She stopped when Trunks stopped and began to levitate in midair.  
  
"Why d'you stop?"  
  
"Isn't that your house down there?" Keiko looked down.  
  
"Oh yeah." Before Keiko could register what was happening, Trunks immediately dropped down. 'Huh' was the only thing she got to say before her freefall began. "AHHHHHH!!!" Keiko began to wail her legs and arms wildly as she fell. At the very last moment, Trunks put out his arms and swiftly caught her and put her on the ground.  
  
"Have fun?" *WHACK* "Ow. You pack a mean punch." Keiko simply flipped her hair and went inside. "Guess that's a no." Trunks muttered to himself.  
*********************The Son Residence************************  
The toilet flushed for what seemed like the millionth time in an hour, and Pan emerged, looking even more weary that she did the morning she came from her 'incident' with Trunks. But this time, when Pan emerged, she was met by her mother and father's concerned faces, instead, she was met with the 'Vegeta' stare. Which was given by no other than...Vegeta. (Duh)  
  
"Vegeta? What are you *burp* doing here?"  
  
"Foolish girl? Have you no idea why you are so sick?" he growled.  
  
"Hangover?"  
  
Vegeta: *anime fall*  
  
"No honey." Videl interrupted.  
  
"What Vegeta is trying to say is..." Gohan wasn't given the chance to finish his sentence, as Vegeta did that for him.  
  
"...You're pregnant." Pan was silent a minute before she busted out laughing.  
  
"You're joking right?" All three adults shook their heads 'no'. "Hahahaha...hahaha...haha...ha..." *faint*  
********************Keiko's Kitchen*******************************  
"Is this all you've got to eat?" Trunks whined at the overstuffed cooler. Keiko eyed him suspiciously.  
  
"What are you anyway? A garbage disposal? You already cleaned out my junk food cabinet!!!"  
  
"Sorry! But I'm still hungry!" Trunks's whining was starting to get on Keiko's last nerve.  
  
"That's too bad. Come on."  
  
"Where to?"  
  
"Out back." Trunks followed Keiko a few moments after she went out the kitchen door, but he was met by nothing but silence. He couldn't even sense her anymore.  
  
"Uh Keiko?" Out of nowhere, a kick came flying towards Trunks's face. He blocked it easily, but the impact left a small bruise on his wrist. "No too shabby." Trunks said as he smirked.  
  
Keiko glared at Trunks and acquired a smirk of her own. "I'll show YOU shabby!" Trunks scoffed and waited for Keiko's next move. But what he saw next made his jaw hit the ground. Keiko had united her palms and front of her and pulled both arms to the side. She had said she could to the Kamehameha wave, but frankly, he didn't believe her.  
  
"Ka...me...ha...me...HA!" Keiko thrust her hands in front of her and let the blue wave loose. Trunks jumped in the air in an attempt to dodge it, but Keiko directed the wave upwards as well.  
  
*Oh shit! * Trunks thought. Not only was the blast coming in fast, but it was immensely powerful. *Not bad for a girl. * The wave was weak enough to block, but strong enough to leave on hell of a burn. *It's now or never! * Trunks stopped in midair and brushed off her attack with a wave of hit arm.   
  
"OH! HOT! HOT!" Keiko sweatdropped as Trunks frantically blew on his arm. Then she realized her current situation.  
  
"No fair! You better get your butt back down here and teach me how to fly!" Trunks didn't dare to challenge her tone, so he quickly dropped to the ground.  
  
"It's really no that hard you know." Keiko rose an eyebrow. "Really! Just push some of the energy you use to fight under you."  
  
"That's it?"  
  
"Yup." Suddenly, Keiko fired another energy blast at Trunks. Just like before, he jumped up to avoid being hit, but this time, instead of the blast following him, Keiko did. When she finally met his eye level, she lashed out with a series of punches and kicks.  
  
For the most part, Trunks could block her attacks and strike back. But every now and then, a punch and/or kick met their target. *She's going to beat me down if I don't retaliate soon. * Trunks thought. He blocked another kick before he held his hand in front himself and let a weak energy blast loose. Well...weak in his terms. Keiko screamed as the blast hit her and went crashing towards the ground in a stream of light. She landed on her back, leaving a small crater, but was just as quickly, back on her feet.  
  
"You're holding back!" she yelled.  
  
"So are you!"  
  
"But why are you holding back?"  
  
"I have to."  
  
"Are you calling me a weakling?" she asked menacingly.  
  
"No. It's just that, if I don't keep my energy suppressed, my folks'll find me."  
  
"You really don't want to go back, do you?" she asked softly.  
  
"No." Keiko let her eyes fall to the ground.   
  
"Let's call it a day. It's getting dark and I haven't showered since yesterday."  
  
"M'kay."  
*************************************  
"You're lying!" Pan screamed into the phone. "Are you pulling my leg Bra?"  
  
"No. Your uncle really asked me out! On a D-A-T-E! I'm soooo happy!"  
  
"I think I might faint again...." Pan mind-absently said.  
  
"Again? What are you talking about? Are you sure you're okay Pan? You sounded quite distressed just then."  
  
"Wouldn't you be if the love of your life called you a whore and flew right out of your life?"  
  
"I'm really sorry about that Pan."  
  
"Don't apologize because you're related to him."  
  
"Okay. So what did you mean by that 'again'?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Sorry. Feigning ignorance doesn't work on Bra Briefs. Now spill before I fly over there and choke it out of you."  
  
"It's nothing."  
  
"I am now opening my window."  
  
"I'm sorry Bra. I don't want any visitors right now. I just need to be alone right now." Pan sniffed into the phone.  
  
"I understand. I'm really sorry that I called you a sl-.... um I'm really sorry about that."  
  
"It's okay Bra. All is forgiven."  
  
"Okay...I love you Pan."  
  
"Love you too. Bye."  
  
"Bye." Pan waited until she heard the click on the phone before she hung up and flung herself into her pillows for another good cry. *How can I be carrying his child? *  
************************Switch to Trunks and Keiko*****************  
"Slow down there Trunks. You might end up eating the plate." Trunks looked at Keiko, and with a mouthful of noodles, he replied,  
  
"Ifs okay. Id done it before amb it doesn't tafse foo bad." Keiko sweatdropped.  
  
*Translation: It's okay. I've done it before and it doesn't taste too bad. * (An: You would sweat drop too and you know it!)  
  
"I hope you know that you are cleaning every last one of these dishes, AND you're restocking my entire kitchen!"  
  
"I fow." (Translation: I know.)  
  
"Let me go check your room to make sure it's livable." Keiko jogged lightly to the guestroom; when inside, screamed, and came back into the kitchen, sweat dropping like crazy.  
  
"On second thought, maybe you better sleep in my room. It looks like ground zero in there. I got you some pajamas too." Trunks actually swallowed before he spoke.  
  
"I won't need them. I sleep nude." Keiko flushed the deepest tint of red Trunks had ever seen. He laughed heartily. "I'm kidding Keiko. I'm kidding." Keiko's face remained flushed.  
  
"That wasn't funny. For a minute there, I was hopeful." This time it was Trunks's turn to flushed a deep red. He tried to speak, but everything came out in sputters. "HAH! The joke is on you Trunks!" Keiko turned around and laughed as she walked towards her room.  
  
Trunks's face slowly returned to its normal color after a few minutes. He rose from the table and walked into Keiko's room. "You'll pay for that!" he growled.  
  
"Sure I will!" she said mockingly. Just then, Trunks took a leap towards the bed and landed on top of her. He straddled her hips and began to tickle her mercilessly. She laughed until her sides hurt. "Come on Trunks! *Giggle* Stop!" Trunks reluctantly got off of her and grinned.  
  
Keiko took a few minutes catching her breath. Once she had, she said something that made Trunks animefall. "Now hit the dishes."  
********************3 Hours Later********************  
Even though she was exhausted to no extent, Keiko couldn't seem to fall asleep. The object of her madness was the one keeping her up. Trunks looked so peaceful sleeping next to her. She felt as if she had known him her entire life. No one had ever understood her power, but he seemed to.  
  
*Could this be...love? * Keiko shuddered as she remembered her first and last heartbreak. *No! I promised myself that I would never love again! * Trunks stirred in his sleep and Keiko's heart broke. Tears slowly filled in her eyes. *Could he be the one who will end my pain? * Keiko closed her eyes, almost wanting to disappear. When she opened them, Trunks's sky blue eyes were staring at her.  
  
"Why are you still awake?" he whispered sleepily.  
  
"Thinking." she whispered back.  
  
"Go to sleep."  
  
"Since when could you order me around?" she teased.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Why are we whispering?"  
  
"Beats me. We're both awake." Keiko laughed lightly.  
  
"Say Trunks..."  
  
"Hmm?" he asked, drifting off again.  
  
"Who trained you?"  
  
"My father. Why?"  
  
"Just wondering."  
  
"Stop thinking so much and go to sleep."  
  
"Sorry." Keiko became lost in her thoughts again, and when she looked down at Trunks, his eyes were closed. "Trunks, are you asleep?"  
  
"No. I'm just looking for something in this pillow. Now for the last time, go-to-sleep."  
  
"Alright. Don't have a cow!" Keiko tried to close her eyes and fall asleep, to no avail. After a few minutes, she stirred lightly and opened her eyes. Trunks was awake again.  
  
"Stop moving so much!"  
  
"It's not my fault that you wake up at the drop of a dime."  
  
"I wouldn't wake up if you would go to sleep. Hint hint."  
  
"Smart ass."  
  
"Thank-you. Go to sleep."   
  
"I'm not tired." Trunks sat up and his eyes hovered over Keiko's. Her breath caught in her throat at the sight of his bare chest.  
  
"Am I going to have to gag to get you to be quiet?"  
  
"Hey, I was nice enough to let you sleep in my bed. So be a nice little boy and lay back down."  
  
"Will you go to sleep?"  
  
"You could sleep on the floor you know." Trunks's face frowned in the moonlight before he lay back down. "I'm not mean enough to make you sleep on the floor anyway..."  
  
"Go-to-sleep!"  
  
"Can we spar tomorrow morning?"  
  
"Will you go to sleep?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Alright then."  
  
"Goodnight Trunks."  
  
"Night." Keiko closed her eyes once more, but this time, she actually felt herself drifting. But before sleep demanded her surrender, she managed to get one more thought in...  
  
*He's so strong...almost as strong as a saiyan...* Then, Keiko allowed herself to be taken by the chariot of dreams.  
****************End Chapter 8*******************  
Author's Notes: I'm so PROUD of myself! I enjoyed writing this chapter, and in my terms, it was long! HAPPINESS! Read and review, and be on the lookout for chapter nine, which should be totally awesome!  
  
Hehehehehehe...MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
P.S.  
One more evil laugh, because I am the queen of cliffhangers! Hehehehehehe hohohohohoho hahahahahaha PUAHAHAHAHAHA!!! 


	9. Unwanted Secrets

Nothing But Good Times Ahead  
By: Sailor Destiny  
  
Author's Notes: I'm sure you all want to hang me after the chapter eight cliffhanger, but I couldn't help myself! I'm so sorry. Hehehehehe hohohohohohohoh MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own and form of anything created by Akira Toriyama. The only thing I own in this story is Keiko Asashi.  
************************************  
Goten had been pacing in Bra's living room for over an hour. He was so nervous that he was about to pee on himself. A small elevation change showed where Goten had been nervously pacing.  
  
*What do I say? Where should I take her? Oh no....* Goten still continued to pace. Okay, so slight elevation change was an understatement. If you were lying on your stomach, on the floor, you would see only Goten's hair.  
  
After what seemed like a millennia, he heard the opening of a door. *Bout frickin' time! * He screamed in his thoughts. He took a small leap and landed at the base of the stairs. *Oh my sweet God! *  
  
"Do I look okay?" Bra asked as she did a three sixty. Bra was wearing a short blue-jean skirt and a simply v-neck, but Goten thought she looked absolutely wonderful.  
  
*Where do those legs end? * "You look great Bra."  
  
"Really?" she asked as she descended.  
  
"Really." Goten said when she was at eye level. "So where do you want to go m'fair lady?" Bra didn't answer. She seemed to be in a trance. "Uh...Bra?"  
  
"Oh! Sorry!" she said, snapping out of it. "I was just thinking, the last time you talked to me like that was at my prom."  
  
"I can't help it if I'm a dreamy romantic." Bra blushed as he winked at her. "You pick the place, because as it stands, I have no clue where to take you."  
  
Bra put a hand to her chin, after a few minutes, she smiled as a thought hit her. "Let's go to Burning Stake."  
  
"That new dance club downtown?"  
  
"Yeah. I heard from some of my friends that it was really cool. And I feel like showing you off, because you move like pure liquid." Goten blushed heavily.  
  
"Flattery isn't necessary. But I heard some bad things about that place. Namely bad people. Predominately male. Are you sure that you want to go?"  
  
Bra smiled evilly. "Why not? If any guys pick on me, you can just beat the snot out of them!"  
  
Goten sweat dropped.  
********************************************  
As always, Trunks's nose awoke before he did. (Sniff sniff) *Bacon...scrambled eggs...on toast...with lettuce and tomatoes...and....sniff...RICE CAKES! * Trunks leaped from the bed, made a mad dash towards the door, hit the wall; sweat dropped, but eventually got the door open and flew towards the kitchen. What sight awaited him made buckets of drool pour from his mouth.  
  
There were three stacks of rice cakes, at least two feet high each. Trunks was just about to devour a stack when he heard an authoritive voice.  
  
"Stop!"  
  
"Aw...what now?!" Keiko walked over to Trunks, and blocked the food from his grasp and sight with her body.  
  
"Spar first, eat later."  
  
"But I'm hungry!" Trunks whined much like Goku.  
  
"No sparring, no eating."  
  
"You drive a hard bargain Keiko." she held up a finger to silence him.  
  
"Clothes in second bathroom drawer."  
  
"What's up with these five word, incomplete sentences? Just say what you're trying to say." Kieko frowned.  
  
"TAKE A BATH!" Trunks jumped at her sudden outburst, but recovered himself and headed towards the bathroom.  
  
*Man! Why does every woman alive have to sound like my mother?! * Trunks pouted as he undressed himself. (An: *Drool...*) Once Trunks was fully unclothed.... *offstage screaming*he stepped into the shower and turned the hot water on, full blast.  
  
*I must admit, taking a hot shower like this feels so good. The feeling I get as the water hits my skin reminds me of Pan...* Trunks stopped rubbing the soap on his chest and looked up into space, not caring in the least that he was getting water in his eyes. *Every time she touched me, it felt like hot drops of water stinging my entire body. *  
  
Trunks painfully recalled the pained look in Pan's eyes when he threw the twenty-dollar bill in her lap. *God! Why did I do that? * Trunks mentally growled as anger grew within him. *More importantly...Why did I let her go?!* Trunks's anger with himself overrode his ability to think, and he punched the wall in frustration.  
  
*Uh-oh...* Seconds later...  
  
"Trunks! What did you do?!" Keiko shrilled.  
  
"I-err-put a minor dent in the wall...*sweat drop*"  
  
"Define 'minor' dent."  
  
"Just like I said, minor." Just then, he heard the sound of the door opening. "Hey! I'm NAKED in here!" (An: Let me in! Let me in DAMMIT! *pound on the door some more*) "Ow!" Trunks yelled as he was hit in the face with a towel.  
  
"Cover yourself up." Keiko ordered.  
  
"Yes master." Trunks lazily wrapped the towel around his waist. "Keiko? This towel is too small."  
  
"Are all the major industries covered?"  
  
"Yes." Trunks answered, flushing.  
  
"Turn off the water." Keiko stepped in just as she heard the shower turn off. She looked at the whole in the wall, the glared at Trunks is succession. "YOU CALL THAT MINOR? I can see the FRONT YARD!" Trunks sweat dropped.  
  
"Sorry." Keiko's glare only got colder.  
  
"If you plan on tearing down my house, I hope you have enough money to buy me a new one!"  
  
Trunks put his hand to his chin in thought. "Okay." he answered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Weren't you listening when I told you who I was? I'm the president of Capsule Corp. I have a bank balance of about...hm...let's just say...I'm a certified billionaire."  
  
"If you're so rich, why did you choose to stay in a dump like this?"  
  
"I may be rich, but I like the simple life. I don't want to become one of those snot-nosed jackasses that call themselves nobility." Keiko laughed.  
  
"This is weird isn't it?"  
  
"What's weird?"  
  
"Just two days ago, you came falling out of the sky, and now you're living in my house."  
  
"Yeah. Keiko, I think this relationship is moving too fast for me." Trunks joked. Keiko's face darkened and Trunks saw that she found no humor in what he said. "Keiko?"  
  
"I don't know, what it is."  
  
"What 'what' is?"  
  
"The main reason I invited you to stay with me is because when I first saw you, a felt a weird attraction towards you. But it wasn't like most others. It felt like I've known you for a long time."  
  
"Same here, but this isn't the time or 'place' to have this conversation." Keiko took the hint on 'place' and stepped out of the shower.  
  
"I'll be waiting for you in the back yard." she announced as she left.  
  
"No SNEAK attacks!" he called after her. Keiko just laughed with an evil monotone in her voice. Trunks gulped nervously.  
  
He stepped out of the shower and dried his hair. Trunks then walked over to the bathroom drawer and opened it. *What to wear? What to wear?* Trunks came across a navy blue t-shirt and blue jeans.  
  
"This?" he asked himself. *Naw!* his mind answered. Trunks shrugged and threw the outfit over his shoulder. This process was repeated a numerous amount of times until Trunks came across a sky blue sleeveless and black jeans. *Perfect!* He thought to himself.  
  
Trunks put on his outfit and walked into the kitchen, and out the back door. He was immediately greeted by an energy blast.  
  
"WHOA!" he screamed, barely dodging it. "Oh THANK YOU SO MUCH!"  
  
"You're most very welcome." she answered cockily. "Ready?" she asked as she got into a fighting stance.  
  
"Just bring it on." Trunks answered. Keiko crossed her arms in front of her face and grinned at Trunks before she powered up to nearly maximum. Her clothes waved in the winds of her light blue, almost lavender aura. *Oh my god...* Trunks thought. *How in the world did she get that powerful?* without any hint of a warning, Keiko launched herself at Trunks with a series of kicks in high-low successions.  
  
Although Trunks could predict Keiko's attacks, he couldn't block them. *I can't keep this up unless I go super.* Trunks finally caught one of Keiko's high kicks. He kicked her ankles from behind and kicked her in her back before she hit the ground.  
  
Keiko had barely flown five feet in the air before Trunks began to power an energy blast. She was just beginning to regain her composure when he sent the blast up towards her.  
  
Totally ignoring the incoming blast, Keiko charged towards Trunks. At the very last moment, she deflected the blast by outstretching her hand.  
  
"What?!" Trunks yelled. Right before she was about to land a punch on his face, Keiko teleported away. *Where did she go?* Trunks thought. His eyes darted around quickly as he searched for some sign of her, but to no avail. Trunks couldn't even sense her. "Dammit! Where'd she take off to?" he mumbled to himself.  
  
"Try behind you." A voice said. Before Trunks could register anything, she fired an energy blast into his back. Trunks cried in pain as the blast sent him flying a good distance. Eventually, he regained his composure and stopped himself.  
  
"Not bad." he said, breathing heavily.  
  
"You're holding back."  
  
"I have to."  
  
"I don't care. If you don't want to get you butt kicked from here to Nevada, I suggest you power up."  
  
"But I can't! I'll be putting my family's life in danger!"  
  
"How's so?"  
  
"Err...I'm not who you think I am."  
  
"Neither am I, but I'm not holding back. Well...not much anyway." Keiko's face turned serious. "If it's that big of a deal, you can trust me not to tell."  
  
"I'm sor-" Trunks stopped short as Keiko stuck out her two index fingers to her side, and began spinning them in circles. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Power up." she said as two reddish black circles began to form. "Better hurry. O'these rings o'mine will do the talking."  
  
"You wouldn't."  
  
Keiko held one fully formed ring over her head. "Try me."  
  
Trunks sighed in defeat. "All right, all right! But you must swear on you honor as a fighter that you will speak not one word of this!" Keiko simply nodded. "Alright! Here it goes!" Trunks face began to frown up in concentration. It wasn't to long before a spark of lightning crossed his eyes.  
  
Keiko gasped. "No! He couldn't be!" More sparks crossed his eyes at they turned a deep green His hair began to rise in his golden aura and flash on and off, lavender, gold.   
  
*I hope I'm making the right decision.* Trunks thought. His eyes widened as he felt his energy reached its peak. Then a flash of golden light came, blinding both him and his sparring partner.  
  
*There's no way!* Keiko screamed to herself. She slowly opened her eyes once the light behind her eyelids had faded. When she did open them, she saw a frightening, yet wonderful sight.  
  
There stood Trunks, eyes blazing and hair standing on end. His golden aura only added to the spectacular color of his hair. Keiko suddenly smiled, surprising Trunks.  
  
"So that's why!"  
  
"What why?"  
  
"That's why I was so attracted to you! You're a saiyan!" Trunks eyes widened in shock.  
  
"HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY KNOW THAT?!" he shrilled.  
  
"Just watch." Keiko crossed her arms in front of her head, much like before. And once again, a flash of golden light blinded Trunks. When he did open his eyes, he couldn't believe what he was seeing.  
  
"Keiko?" She had golden hair, standing on end. Just like him. She had deep green eyes. Just like him. She was a saiyan...just like him.  
  
"See? Now do you understand? This is why we were automatically attracted to each other! It's because I'm a...."  
  
"....saiyan..." he finished for her. Keiko raised an eyebrow when Trunks began to sway like he was drunk. Then he began to laugh like a madman.  
  
"Trunks? Are you okay?"  
  
"Hahahahahaha....you're not really a saiyan, are you?"  
  
"Yes, I am." she answered, agitated. "I'd show you the spot where my tail was, but...err...well you know."   
  
"Oh......hahahahahaha....*faint*"  
****************Burning Stake****************  
"THE MUSIC IS TOO LOUD!" Goten screamed. "I CAN'T HEAR MYSELF THINK!!"  
  
"WHAT?" Bra asked.  
  
"CAN WE GO SOMEWHERE THAT'S QUIET?"  
  
"WHAT?" Goten sweat dropped. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer.  
  
"Can we go somewhere that's quieter?"  
  
"Okay." Bra took his hand and led him upstairs. They were roaming the hallways when Goten said what she was thinking.  
  
"It's quiet..."   
  
"Too quiet..." They said in unison. The couple continued to walk down the hall until they came to a door that read '2nd Floor Kitchen'.  
  
"ALL RIGHT! FOOD!" Goten already had drool hanging off his chin.  
  
"Goten! Calm down! I'm not letting you eat it all!" Bra let go of Goten's hand before she made a mad dash towards the open door. Goten was right behind her. They were neck to neck when they reached the doorway, but stopped dead in their tracks.  
  
"Oh..." Bra began.  
  
"...my..." Goten continued.  
  
"GOD!!" They said in unison. The couple ran out the door, down the hallway, down the stairs, through the crowds, and out the door.  
  
"My god." Bra breathed. "Is there a drop of decency left in humanity?"  
  
"Guess not. I wasn't even that gross."  
  
"Oh...." Bra felt so foolish for even hoping for the chance that Goten was a virgin.  
  
(An: Figure out what they saw yet? If you can't tell, why should I? *evil laugh*)  
  
"Listen Bra, I told you this was a bad place. Can't we just go to a movie?"  
  
*I'm just a damn idiot!* Bra cursed at herself. Out of nowhere, a sudden pool of anger hit her, full force.  
  
"What's the problem? It's not like you haven't done if before! What so wrong with watching?" Bra asked with an extremely jealous tone that she put no effort forth in hiding.  
  
"Bra? What's wrong with you?!"  
  
Bra composed herself quickly. "Oh. I'm sorry. Let's go." Bra turned around and made a dash for the car.  
  
Truth was, the disgusting sight she saw made her angry. Not at those people's inability to practice decency, but at the fact that Goten wasn't pure. He could've done the same thing with Paris. She, on the other hand, felt like a child, due to the fact that she was a virgin.  
  
"Bra?" Goten called from behind her.  
  
"Yes?" She never faced him when she spoke.  
  
"What's with these sudden mood outbursts? Are you PMSing or something?" Goten shut up when a vein popped out of Bra's head.  
  
(An: Goten should be grateful that wasn't me. I'm 100% pure bitch when I'm on my p-days.)  
  
"No I'M NOT!"  
  
"Then why do you keep exploding like this?" he growled.  
  
"I DON'T KNOW!"  
  
"Yes you do."  
  
"I guess...I feel like a child next to you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Bra flushed the deepest red known to mankind. "I'm...I'm...I'm...a virgin." Goten nearly had a nosebleed.  
  
"So?" he managed to get out.  
  
"I don't know. It just made me mad at the possibility that you had done the same thing with...other women."  
  
"ON A COUNTER?!"  
  
"No! Period." Goten took steps towards Bra under he was right behind her. He put his hands on her shoulders before he spoke.  
  
"Bra. There's something I need to tell you."  
  
"What?" Bra got immediately worried when she heard Goten's sad tone.  
  
"Your mother told me everything."  
  
"What exactly does everything mean?"  
  
"She told me that..." Goten took a deep breath,"...that you were in love with me." Bra whipped around to face Goten.  
  
"She did what?" she hissed.  
  
"I'm thinking that's why these little things matter to you so much. I know how you feel about me and it's okay."  
  
"Why don't you just say, 'I don't feel the same way for you. You're just a kid!'?  
  
"Bra...I would never say something like that!"  
  
"Sure you would! I bet the only reason you asked me out is because of my mother!" Bra accused him. She silently prayed that her accusation wasn't true.  
  
".............."  
  
Bra's eyes began to water up. "So it's true. You only took me out as a favor. I really don't mean anything to you."  
  
"Bra..."  
  
"Don't...say...anything." she hissed with venom dripping on each word. "Just stay away from me Goten. You've done enough damage as it is." He didn't even get a chance to respond before Bra took out into the sky.  
  
*Damnmit!* He inwardly cursed. "Don't you understand Bra? I do love you. I'm just to much of a coward to admit it."  
*************************Flashback************************  
"TRUNKS! YOU GIVE THAT BACK RIGHT NOW!" Goten was chasing Trunks around Capsule Corp. at top speed, but he could seem to catch the cocky saiyan prince.  
  
"Oh no no noooo!! This seems very interesting! 'Dear Journal, yesterday was my 25th birthday, and what a birthday it was...'"  
  
"TRUNKS!" Goten attempted to jump over the couch to catch him, but the only thing he caught was a mouthful of carpet.  
  
"For a while, I've been getting strange feelings in my chest every time I look at this beautiful girl..."  
  
"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Scream, jump, and eat the carpet.  
  
"You're too slow buddy! Now...where were we. Ah yes! 'The only problem is...she's six years younger than me. When she gave me a tiger's eye necklace for my birthday, I finally realized that I loved her.'"  
  
"Trunks! Please stop!" Goten pleaded.   
  
"Nah! It's just getting interesting!"  
  
"But it's none of your business!"  
  
"Get serious Goten. After knowing me for this long, you should know that everything is my business."  
  
"Trunks..." he growled warningly. Goten jumped to his feet and began to chase Trunks again. Trunks simply took off and read as he ran.  
  
"I don't know how I could've missed her before. She's been there forever, but I was so blind. I'll never take that necklace off again. I love it as much as I love her..." Trunks slowed down in shock as he read some more. "I know I'm going out with Paris, but I just don't feel the electricity anymore. She wants to take our relationship to the next level, but I'm not ready. I'll never be ready...because I love someone else. I love..." Trunks stopped running completely when he read the last two words. "...Bra Briefs..." Trunks turned around to see Goten on his knees, head down, and his hands gripping the carpet.  
  
"I'm...sorry Goten."  
  
"You must never tell her." he said in a deep voice.  
  
"Hey man....never. Best friends never rat on each other." Trunks walked over to Goten, kneeled down, and put his hand on his shoulder. "But promise me one thing..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Promise me you won't ever break her heart." Goten lifted his head and smiled at little.  
  
"I promise."  
  
"Or I'll kill you." Trunks finished.  
  
"I'd like to see you try!" Goten answered cockily.  
  
"Oh yeah?!"  
  
"YEAH!"  
********************************************************  
Goten reached in his shirt and pulled out the necklace that he had vowed to never take off. He had kept to his word. You could even see the imprint of the necklace on the base of his throat.  
  
"I'm sorry....that I broke my promise Trunks." Goten looked to the sky. *Where are you anyway Trunks?* Goten shook off his thoughts and focused on the matter at hand. *Only one decision I can make I guess.* Goten powered up to super and took off after Bra.  
******************Outside the Brief Residence*****************  
"Vegeta! Hurry up with that luggage! I swear! You claim to be the strongest man in the universe, and yet, you can't carry a little luggage."  
  
"You call this LITTLE woman?! I can't even see where I'm going!"  
  
"Probably because you're so short." she mumbled.  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT?" Vegeta began to sway with the luggage as his temper flared.  
  
"Now now. I'll make you a deal. If you can manage to get that luggage in undamaged, I won't make you sleep in the gravity room. How's that rub you?"  
  
Vegeta smirked. "It rubs me fine, thanks."  
  
(An: Vegeta you pervert!) Bulma smiled and walked up the walkway. Vegeta had dropped a few bags, but he managed to get them before they hit the ground. Bulma laughed at her husband before she unlocked their door. What she was greeted by almost caused her to scream.  
  
Bulma was greeted by the most pissed off 22 year old she had seen. "Bra?"  
  
"Why did you do that? Why did you stick your nose in my personal life? More importantly, why did you tell Goten how I felt about him?! How did you even find out? And WHY did you ask him to take your poor, pathetic, single daughter on a date?!"  
  
Bulma was speechless. She was always good at putting people on the spot, but when Bulma was put on the spot, a brain fart always hit her. "I'm sorry honey..."  
  
"Yeah right! Just stay out of my life!" Bra ran upstairs and to her room, and then Vegeta exploded.  
  
"What did you do that for woman?!"  
  
"I was only trying to help!"  
  
"Tsch. You should know by now that any relative of Kakorott is not good enough for my daughter." Vegeta put the luggage on the couch and went upstairs.  
  
*I can't believe I'm about to do this.* he growled to himself. He reached his daughter's room and knocked on the door. Normally, he would've barged in, but he was trying to be sensitive for once.  
  
"Go away." she hissed.  
  
"Is that any way to talk to your father?"  
  
"Tsch." Vegeta smirked. *A true saiyan indeed.* He turned the knob and walked in. Vegeta walked around her bed and sat beside her.  
  
"Are you in love with Kakorott's grandson?" Bra hesitated for a moment, but her father's voice left no room for argument.  
  
"Sadly yes." Vegeta heard her sniff and looked through her hair to find tears.  
  
"Why are you crying girl?"  
  
"Because...I have no chance with him. I thought...I thought..." Bra broke off, unable to continue.  
  
Vegeta growled to himself. *All right. It's not that hard...just DO IT!* Vegeta slowly reached over and pulled Bra into a hug and lightly stroked her hair. Bra immediately stiffened.  
  
"Daddy?"  
  
"If it is meant to be, it will be." he simply said before he left. Bra simply sat, shocked in her spot on her bed. Her father had left already, but his eerie presence was still there.  
  
*Did my father actually hug me? No, I must've been dreaming.* Bra's thoughts were interrupted by a strong ki that was approaching her house rapidly. She closed her eyes in concentration in order to find out who it was.  
  
*Hmm....that ki is...* Her eyes flew open in panic when she identified the ki. "Goten!" Bra lowered her energy as low as possible and quietly flew out the window of her room, just as she heard the door open and Bulma sadly greet Goten.  
  
Bra flew around the house and listened intently to the conversation Goten and her mother were having.  
  
"I was just trying to help her."  
  
"I know, but maybe we should've let her go her own way."  
  
"Perhaps. But I don't think that you regret my decision." Goten looked shocked.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"Yes you do. Goten, look at me." Goten locked his eyes with Bulma's and prepared himself to answer the question he already knew she was going to ask. "I'll ask you one more time...do you love my daughter?" Goten eyes left hers and he vigorously shook his head 'no.' that was the last straw for Bra, still hiding her ki, she left the window.  
  
*I just can't stay here anymore. I just can't.* Hot tears streamed down Bra's cheeks as she flew off into the dark horizon. But there is one thing Bra did not hear, nor recognize.  
  
When Goten shook his head, he was simply trying to shake off the urge to tell Bulma 'no'. Bra did not even stay long enough to hear him say 'yes'.  
************End Chapter Nine********************  
Author's Notes: Do not worry my darlings, Bra isn't going to find a male Keiko and disappear from the face of this Earth like Trunks did. Hopefully, I'll be able to patch things up in chapter 10. Just be patient with me. My goal is to make every chapter starting with 7, bigger than the previous one. I hope you enjoyed reading this. YES! THIS IS STILL A T+P FIC! I will patch things up in 11 and/or 12. I promise. (Scout's honor! J/K)  
  
~All my love  
-Sailor Destiny 


	10. The End Of Trunks and Keiko...YAHOO!

Nothing But Good Times Ahead  
  
By: Sailor Destiny  
  
Author's Notes: Okay, I've been having tons of questions about the pairing of my fic, as said in the first few chapters; this is a Trunks+Pan and Goten+Bra romance. Yes, Keiko is involved, but Pan is Trunks's girl. Truth be told, I don't like Keiko myself. I know that's wierd considering that I made her up, but I had to make a perfect, goodie little two shoes. In my opinion, Trunks's girl should be a cocky, kick-ass woman. And that description fits Pan perfectly. So TRUST me a little, I will patch things up between the two. I promise.  
  
Disclaimer: Why do I have to write these things anyway! Okay, I'm going to waste 30 seconds of my life by telling you that I don't own Dragonball Z/GT/AF...AGAIN!  
  
Warning: This chapter is EXTEMELY LONG! Also, slightly adult themes are mentioned in this chapter, AND I'M NOT TALKING BOUT' alcohol. The adult themes are two sentences long, so if you decide to bitch at me about it, (i.e. Lil' Pan-chan) I'll just say....  
  
"Can't say I didn't warn you!"  
  
One last note: You might want to grab some tissues because parts of this chapter are extremely sad. Even I, the person who wrote the story, was crying when I typed it up.  
  
**************************S on Residence**************************  
  
It had been a week since Trunks disappeared, one day since Bra left, and six days since Pan found out that she was pregnant. Pan hadn't said a word, nor come out of her room. Videl simply left all her meals by the door, and retrieved the more often than not, full tray. Since Vegeta had bared the news to Pan, Gohan had been locked in mediation. He was determined to find Trunks, and end his daughter's suffering.  
  
Trunks was being very clever at the time. Gohan could sense that he was fighting, but he didn't leave his ki high enough for a long enough period of time, that Gohan needed to find him. The only thing that Gohan could tell was that Trunks was still in Japan, though relatively far away.  
  
There was one thing that puzzled Gohan though; there was another ki, just as, if not higher that Trunks's. He had never felt it before, but the energy he felt had an air of familiarity around it.  
  
On one sad occasion, Pan had exited her room. This was three days ago. And she had only left to vomit once more. Her abdomen had already started to swell, and this was when Videl had mentioned the option of abortion.  
  
Pan was furious.  
  
Pan screamed at her mother, "I may have to fight and kill evil, but I will not take away the life of my child!" Videl said in her defense, and quite harshly,  
  
"Trunks has made it very well-known that he doesn't want to come back! He's not coming back! Do you want your child to be born a bastard?" That's when 'it' happened. In a spur of rage, Pan slapped her mother across the face. Softly, in saiyan terms, and a fierce slap in human terms.  
  
Videl had stumbled back and into a wall. She looked at her daughter with tears in her eyes, and when she saw no trace of remorse in Pan's face, she sunk to the floor, crying.  
  
Gohan was upset at the mere fact that Pan even raised a finger to Videl. But, now was not the time to deal with it.  
  
*Trunks...where are you? *  
  
*********************Brief's Residence******************************  
  
Goten was dead, that was the only way to describe how he felt. Dead. Bra had left in silence, leaving no trace of where she went, only why.  
  
Goten knew, that she had left because of him. She had loved him, and he failed to return her feelings, but succeeded in making her feel worthless. Dead...he was dead without her. Bra didn't even know it, but she was the other half of his soul. Every pained breath she took, he felt it.  
  
Vegeta explained his pain as bonding, but Goten knew it was deeper than that. The pain he felt was shame. He was supposed to be a saiyan...a warrior...and he couldn't even tell himself, let alone the love of his life, the truth.  
  
*Why? Why am I such a coward? * Goten asked himself. For hours, he had laid, curled up in a ball, on the floor. Not moving, not speaking, not caring about being alive at all. Not being able to face the pain he was feeling, Goten shed tears like he never had before. They were hot tears, and there seemed to be an endless supply of them.  
  
*A weakling...that's what Vegeta would call me...* However, from outside the door, Vegeta was listening, and when he heard soft sobs coming from the occupant, his heart also swelled with a sorrow.  
  
(An: I know that Vegeta is a little OOC, but I don't think it would be appropriate for him to act like a cold-blooded bastard right now...)  
  
Vegeta then decided that he would find Bra, and bring her back to Goten. Maybe he wasn't the best matchmaker in the world, and true, he did not approve of his blood mixing with Kakorot's, but he knew that Goten was what his daughter's heart desired. And Vegeta would try his hardest to give his princess what she desired.  
  
*****************************Keiko's House*****************************  
  
"When are you going to wake up you sissy?" Was the first thing Trunks had heard in awhile. He slowly lifted himself from the pillows, but he was still more than half asleep.  
  
"What?" Was all he could say.  
  
"I swear you men are all wimps!" Keiko hissed.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?!" Trunks said, now fully awake.  
  
"Exactly what I said. Did my heritage really shock you that much?" she asked with visible amusement in her voice.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
Keiko let out a long and heavy sigh. "Let me enlighten you Trunks. Yesterday, we were out sparring, I threatened to use my rings on you if you didn't power up, so you went super saiyan, and so did I."  
  
Trunks memory slowly came back to him, and he flushed with embarrassment. "And I've been out for that long?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Well, you did give me quite a scare there. But..." Trunks lifted his gaze to Keiko's and held it there, "...my father told me that the only pure- blooded saiyan's that survived the destruction of planet Vegeta were himself and Goku."  
  
"Ah...Goku! My mother told me much of him."  
  
"Your mother? She was a saiyan?" Keiko nodded. "Where is she?"  
  
Keiko's eyes sunk a little. "She died from the heart virus that hit about a decade ago."  
  
Trunks's heart fell in his stomach. "Gosh. I'm sorry." To his great surprise, she smiled at him.  
  
"No worries! She lived a good life. Not to mention a good will. I most likely will never have to work in my entire life."  
  
"Man...I wish I had it that easy. Anyhow, how did your mother survive the destruction of Planet Vegeta?"  
  
"Sometimes, I do believe that Frieza was right in saying that us saiyans are far too simple minded. Did you ever consider the possibility that there was a saiyan on another planet?"  
  
"Well..um...no."  
  
"Well, there was. My father had gotten word of a rumor that Frieza was going to destroy the planet, so he hijacked a ship for my mother and told her to flee. She did, and she ended up on Earth. I wasn't born for some time after that. It wasn't until I was thirteen that my mother told me of my true heritage. I had already been taking martial arts then, but after that, my training got real intense."  
  
"So, what was the name of your mother's first husband?"  
  
"I believe it was Nappa or something like that."  
  
"Nappa?!"  
  
"Yes. Have you heard of him? Mother told me that he was a first class warrior."  
  
"Yeah. My father and him attacked Earth about thirty-five years ago." (An: It was probably longer ago than that, but I'm too lazy to do the math.)  
  
"Wow. Your father tried to destroy Earth?"  
  
"Yes, but don't misjudge him. He's not as cold hearted as he seems."  
  
"What's his name?"  
  
"Vegeta."  
  
"VEGETA!? Oh my god, oh my god, OH MY GOD!" she yelled in hysterics.  
  
"Calm down! What's wrong?"  
  
"The prince of all saiyans is in my room and I've treated him like a peasant for the past few days. Forgive me." she said bowing. Trunks gave her a crooked smile before she started to bust out laughing. "What's so funny?"  
  
"The prince? Give me a break. Of what race? There are only eight of us! My name may hold some royalty to it, but my life style certainly doesn't. Don't worry about it."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yup." he answered, waving the idea away with his hand. "So, what is you mother's husband's name."  
  
"Well, they dated, but never married. They split up before my mom found out that she was pregnant with me. Apparently, she didn't agree with his lifestyle. Which was also the martial arts."  
  
"You never answered my question."  
  
"Sorry. His name was Tien. I heard that he was a good fighter, but since a little bit after Cell Games, had disappeared from the face of this Earth."  
  
"Way too weird. My mother was a good friend with him also. And we haven't heard from him in ages. I never actually met the guy though. I was only one year old when he disappeared."  
  
"Hmm. This certainly changes a few things."  
  
"Yeah. Now what?"  
  
"How about we go out? I'm tired of being chained up in this coop."  
  
"Alright. But one question."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Can we eat first?"  
  
Keiko: *anime fall*  
  
************************??????????????****************************  
  
A wavy picture of Bra stared intently back at her. It was almost she and her reflection was having a conversation. Her reflection was screaming 'coward' at her, while she just sat there and took the merciless beating. Not being able to deal with the disgust with herself, Bra slapped her hand against the water, shattering the picture.  
  
*Maybe...he isn't worth this. Maybe I should just go home and forget about him. I have far too much pride to be destroyed by a man.* Bra nodded, agreeing with her thoughts. She was just about to take off when she heard a stick break behind her.  
  
With lightning fast speed, Bra jumped to her feet and listened intently for the next sound, ready to defend herself at any moment.  
  
"You are far too relaxed girl. You should've sensed me coming." A familiar, cold voice said. Bra turned around and was met by the hard gaze of her father's.  
  
"Daddy?"  
  
"Who else would it be?" he harshly asked.  
  
"How did you..."  
  
"Let's go." he cut her off.  
  
"What?"  
  
"This soap opera between you and Kakorot's grandson needs to end. It's making me sick. Just tell the boy you love him and give him a chance to respond."  
  
"I already did."  
  
"Liar." Bra recoiled as if she'd been slapped. "You accused him of not loving you, and left, not even giving him a second to register what you said. Now you will go back, tell him how you feel, in plain words, and give him some time to react." his tone left not an inch of room for argument.  
  
"Yes sir." Vegeta took off into the air, and Bra hesitantly followed.  
  
*So it all comes down to this?* she thought.  
  
************************Sheila's Sushi Bar***********************  
  
Keiko dropped her chopsticks in unison with everyone else in the restaurant as she witnessed the scene before her. She may have been half-saiyan, but Kami forbid if she ever ate that much! "Uh Trunks? You just ate the fork..."  
  
"Ibs oday! Ib snok hambs." (Translation: It's okay! I've got hands!) Keiko suddenly lost her appetite.  
  
"Aren't you full yet? That's the third serving of everything!"  
  
"Nofe. Inm fill humbry!" (Translation: Nope. I'm still hungry!) Keiko struggled the will to throw up as a thick lump steadily rose in her throat.  
  
Keiko stood up and grabbed Trunks's wrist. "Let's go!" she yelled. Keiko threw a thousand zeni on the table and proceeded to drag Trunks out of the restaurant.  
  
"No wait!" he said, dragging an entire roast along with him. "I'm not done yet!"  
  
"Well...that's just too damn bad, isn't it?" Trunks whined all the way to the car, and even after they had left the restaurant, Trunks was still pouting.  
  
"I'm hungry! Can't we stop somewhere to eat?"  
  
"WE JUST DID!" Keiko answered with a vein popping out of her forehead.  
  
"I know, but I didn't get to finish."  
  
"Like I said, that's just too damn bad. Besides, you owe me a thousand zeni. Pay up!" Trunks was just digging in his pocket when a huge chill hit him. For a moment, everything went black, and all Trunks could hear was a girl screaming,  
  
"Don't save me, save my babies!"  
  
Trunks blinked and brought himself back to reality. "Pan?" he absently said.  
  
Keiko's face fell grim. *I was hoping he'd forgot about her already!* "Something wrong Trunks?"  
  
"No." he lied. "I just, got a chill that's all." Keiko shrugged and turned her eyes back to the road.  
  
*So he's still in love with that Pan girl...No! I can't give up hope yet! There is still a chance for me...for us....*  
  
(An: Sure! There might be a chance for you when pigs fly! Oh crap! I forgot that Goku could fly! *author knocks herself upside the head*)  
  
***************Pan's House*******************  
  
"Okay Pan. Just hear me out. Even if a pure saiyan child is born in two months, you should be swelling already! I think that you should go to the doctor. You know that you're pregnant, so you might as well take care of your child."  
  
"For the last time Bra, there is nothing wrong with me. I don't need to go to the doctor!"  
  
"You can lie to yourself all you want, but you can't lie to me!" Bra hissed. "And unlike your mother, if you decide to hit me because I was trying to help, I will strike you back with a vengeance.."  
  
"If I go to a doctor, I will be putting our entire race in danger."  
  
"At least go and see my mother." Bra pleaded. "I just have a feeling that something is wrong."  
  
"Fine." Pan answered in a heavy sigh. She walked over to her closest; grabbed a jacket; and walked out of her room, Bra in pursuit. "No. Go away. I'm going alone."  
  
"Well, it's my house."  
  
"I don't care. Find somewhere else to go. Why don't you go and talk to my Uncle Goten like your father told you to?" Pan asked.  
  
"That's none of your damn business!" Bra spat.  
  
"Neither is my child any business of yours." she nastily said before she went downstairs.  
  
Downstairs, Gohan had heard some muttered speaking, and his heart rose at the thought that Pan had finally come out of her room. It wasn't until he heard Bra yell that he realized that it wasn't a happy occasion. Gohan watched the bottom of the stairs until Pan appeared.  
  
"Where are you off to?" he commonly asked.  
  
"Capsule Corp." she answered as she headed from the door.  
  
"For?"  
  
"None of your business." she spat as she slammed the door. Gohan's face frowned up before he rose from the couch and went out after her. Pan was just about to lift off into the air when Gohan grabbed her shoulders and spun her around.  
  
"You listen very closely Pan. Your mother may allow you to disrespect her, but I will NOT be treated like the gum under your shoe. I'm your father, and the next time you disrespect me like that, will be the last time. In fact, count this time as the last time. Is that in any way unclear?"  
  
Pan shook her head no. She gently removed her father's hands and took to the air. Gohan looked wistfully after his daughter and sighed. Then, he asked himself the question that had flowed through is head for the past week.  
  
"Where are you Trunks?"  
  
*************************Rose Garden Park***************************  
  
A sweet fragrance filled Trunks's nostrils as he sat on a bench in the middle of Rose Garden Park. "Wow Keiko...this place is beautiful! What was it that you said you wanted to talk about?"  
  
"Us." she answered as she leaned into him.  
  
Trunks tensed. "Now there is a word that I hate."  
  
"Oh shut up! Anyhow, I think we should do something about this. Are you attracted to me?" Keiko tried to hide the hopefulness in her eyes.  
  
Trunks flushed the color of the roses and began to sputter uncontrollably. "W-what the hell k-kind of que-question is th-that?!?"  
  
"I'll tell you this much, it was not a rhetorical question."  
  
"I guess that you're okay." Trunks said, hinting at his deep attraction to her. He nearly had a nosebleed when Keiko's hand grabbed the back of his head and leaned him towards her.  
  
She traced his lips with her thumb before she actually spoke. "Well, I have your answer, so I'll give you mine. I'm attracted to you also." Keiko closed her eyes and took a deep breath for what she was about to say. "And, you may not be a blatant flirt, but I can figure these things out on my own." She said right before her lips replaced the spot where her thumb had been roaming.  
  
Trunks's hands slowly inched from his sides until they rested on Keiko's hips. He then unconsciously began to rub his thumbs up and down her waist.  
  
Keiko's hands instantly flew around Trunk's neck and brought him closer.  
  
(An: Back off bitch! He's mine! *sobbing* That should be me!!!)  
  
Finally, nature called the couple (An: Couple!?)back and they pulled back, drinking the cool air. "That was....nice." Trunks commented.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So...where do we go from here?" he asked.  
  
Keiko lightly tightened her grip around Trunks's neck and smiled. "Forward." she answered before she kissed him again.  
  
**********************Capsule Corporation**************************  
  
"WHAT!? You're lying! It's not possible!" Pan screamed at the top of her lungs. "You're joking! Tell me that you're joking!"  
  
"I'm sorry Pan, but this is no joke. You are going to be the proud mother of TWO lovely children. One lovely girl, and one lovely boy!" Bulma answered after the ringing had stopped.  
  
Pan blinked hard a few times and took a deep breath. "I think I need to sit down." Pan commented before she passed out.  
  
(An: Don't you look at me like that! Exactly WHAT were you expecting?)  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Bra sat in the farthest corner in Videl and Gohan's hallway, contemplating over whether she should confront Goten or not. She reflected on what her father had said earlier, and as much as she tried to convince herself otherwise, he was right.  
  
"Damn you dad! Why do you always have to be right?" she said aloud.  
  
"Watch the language." Gohan said from his room.  
  
Bra's eyebrow began to twitch at the mere fact that Gohan heard everything. "Gomen nasai Gohan-san."  
  
"What's up with the -san stuff? You're making me feel so old!" he dramatically replied.  
  
"How can I call you young when you're way over the hill." she mumbled quietly.  
  
"And through the woods! To grandmother's house we go!" Gohan sang as he entered the hallway. He kneeled down next to her and slapped on a smirk that looked much like Vegeta's. "Or to Goten's house you go."  
  
Bra made a sour face. "Why should I?"  
  
"Because he's a really good kisser."  
  
"GOHAN-SAMA!" Bra exploded.  
  
Gohan waved his hands in front of him, indicating that he was joking. And that he was a little nervous. "Just kidding...just kidding."  
  
Bra composed herself and pasted a cocky grin on her face. "How would you know anyway?"  
  
Gohan face-faulted. It was a good few minutes of hearty laughter from Bra until he spoke. "I shouldn't even honor your question with a response. Anyhow, you need to head over to his apartment. He needs you desperately, and I can sense it."  
  
Bra snorted. "What do you know anyway?"  
  
"Well, I do know for a fact, that you're being a stuck up little brat right now." Bra glared at Gohan. "You can glare at me all you want, but it doesn't change a thing."  
  
"He already made it clear that he had no interest in me."  
  
Gohan bit back a scream as he quickly became aggravated. Gohan was so angry that he could curse up a storm, which he rarely does. "That's bullshit and you know it! Do want to know what Goten did when he found out that you had left? Do you?!" Bra remained silent. "Well, I'll tell you! He cried! The man is 27 years old for Christ's sake, and he cried. But obviously, that doesn't mean a damn thing to you! Because you're too busy acting like a stuck up bitch to care about how he feels!" Gohan took a deep breath after he got everything out. "Sorry." he added quickly.  
  
Gohan's harsh words hit Bra like a cold wind on a hot summer's day. Bra blinked constantly to keep the tears from coming. Just as the silence was unnerving both of them, Bra spoke the truth." You are absolutely right Gohan-san. I have been a stuck up little brat lately. And it's all because I can't handle rejection. I'll go now." she quietly commented. Bra stood up and walked past an unmoving Gohan. She was about to head down the stairs when his voice stopped her.  
  
"But you know.....?"  
  
"Know what?"  
  
"He really is a good kisser." Bra growled deep in her throat before she stomped down the stairs.  
  
*That man! Then again, it isn't hard to figure out that he's Goku's son.* Bra stepped outside and let out a sigh as she began to walk. After what seemed like only two steps had been taken, Bra was at Goten's door. She quietly checked the door to see if it was locked or not. It wasn't. Bra slowly opened the door and closed he behind her with finality.  
  
Goten, who was curled up in his bed, sat up almost right after Bra turned the knob. They stood in silence before in dawned on Goten that Bra was there.  
  
"Bra?" she nodded. "What are you doing here?" he almost spat.  
  
Bra ignored the rudeness she sensed in his voice and strode towards Goten, and sat next to him on his bed. "Goten? Will you at least here what I have to say?"  
  
Goten snorted, giving her his answer, though quite harshly. "Okay. For starters, my mother was telling the truth. I do love you. I love you with every fiber in my being. I love you more than I love life itself. For almost four years, I've melted every time I looked into your eyes. For four years, my stomach tingled every time you spoke to me. And for four years, my heart broke every time I saw you with Paris. That's why I blew up on you at the club. I thought, that you and Paris had...you know. My father came to me yesterday, I told me that I should actually give you a chance to respond when I told you that I loved you. So here I am, doing what I should have done a long time ago. I love you Son Goten, and I'm giving you the option of taking me under your embrace, or turning me away forever. It's your choice."  
  
Goten sat in silent shock as Bra spoke. Even after she had finished, he couldn't think of a way to respond. His brain was on shutdown mode. After a few minutes of loud silence, Goten said the one thing that might relieve Bra's tension.  
  
"I'm a virgin." he announced.  
  
"You are?" Bra asked, trying not to sound too excited. Goten simply nodded. "In that case, I owe you another apology."  
  
"No need." he simply said. "I've already made my choice." Goten pointed his finger, and Bra immediately assumed he was pointing towards the door.  
  
"Alright then. You've made the right choice." she sadly said.  
  
"I'm not pointing at the door you silly girl. Look." Bra followed Goten's finger to see that he was pointing as the dresser near the door. "There should be a pair of handcuffs in second drawer. Right next to the whip."  
  
Bra flushed red before a grin broke out on her face. Goten finally faced her, and he was wearing the goofiest smile she had ever seen. She wiped away the tears that rested at her lids in vain before jumping into Goten's arms.  
  
"I love you Goten."  
  
"I love you too Bra. For years I have." Goten tenderly said. Bra drew back, shocked at Goten's words once more.  
  
"Do you mean it?"  
  
Goten nodded as he kissed the tears on her cheeks. He slowly made a trail from her cheek, until he landed smack dab on her lips. It was a quick and gentle kiss, but it sent fire soaring throughout her body.  
  
"Goten? You weren't serious about the whip and handcuffs, were you?" Something closely resembling a sweat drop made its way down Goten's head.  
  
*******************Keiko's House*****************************  
  
~Three Weeks Later  
  
"Come on little man! I know you can do better than that!" Keiko yelled as she deflected another energy blast. "You call those energy blasts? Why not throw apples at me?!"  
  
Trunks growled and powered up to half his maximum. "BURNING ATTACK!" On the ground, Keiko took a deep breath and blew the stream of fire towards the laze. Then in the blink of an eye, she disappeared. "Dang! Where'd she go? AHH!" Trunks cried out as his head was struck by a hard kick. His body crashed to the ground from the intensity of the kick, and once his vision had cleared, he saw Keiko smirking at him.  
  
"Holding back won't get you anything but an ass kicking." Trunks stood up and smirked much like his father.  
  
"The only reason that you're winning is because I'm not fighting at a level beyond that of a super saiyan." Keiko raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What are you babbling about?"  
  
"If I was at Super Saiyan 2, you would be beaten by now." Keiko smirked at the challenge.  
  
"Why don't you?!"  
  
"Because my father would sense me." Trunks said as he fell out of SSJ. Keiko got the hint and de-transformed as well. Keiko flew over to Trunks and wrapped her arms around his neck before laying a gently kiss on his lips.  
  
"Are you happy here with me Trunks?" she shyly asked.  
  
"Yes." he answered, a little unsurely. "It's a lot better than back home. That's for sure."  
  
"I think I'm in love with you." she suddenly said. All the blood left Trunk's face and he began to feel queasy. "Please just listen before you say anything. I thought I feel in love a couple of years back. His name was Kazu. We had been going out since I was 18, and I thought we were doing great. But soon, fights arose between us because I refused to 'give' my body to him. Sometimes, they were minor, and other times they were nasty. Then he told me that he was sorry, and that he loved me. We had been going out for three years, but not once did he say that he loved me. Naturally, I told him that I felt the same way. I was ecstatic, and now that I knew of his feelings for me, I was ready to merge my soul with his. But, when I came back the next day, all prepared, I caught him with some blond-haired, blue-eyed whore. And all he said was too little, too late." By now, Trunks's shirt was soaked.  
  
"I apologize if I sound rude, but what had this got to do with me?"  
  
Keiko laughed lightly before she continued. "After I kicked his ass, literally..." Trunks snorted. "....I promised myself that I would never love again. Over the years, I formed a shield around myself. But when you came falling out of the sky, that all changed. When I first looked into your eyes, you unnerved me. I felt bare...naked." Trunks slowly flushed a light pink, but Keiko hadn't noticed. "And these past few weeks, you unnerved me even more. Everything about you was so...right. You made me feel special again. I wanted someone who would challenge my attitude instead of cringing at it, and you did just that." Keiko lifted her eyes to Trunks's as if she was expecting some kind of response.  
  
Not knowing how to respond, Trunks leaned down and kiss her with a passion he didn't know he possessed. Almost as if she had sense his lips coming, Keiko wrapped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes.  
  
After a few minutes, Trunks let a barley audible groan out. Hearing this, Keiko kissed him more boldly, thrusting her tongue in his mouth. The two had a test of strength and Trunks won, and he was now her mouth with his tongue.  
  
Both had sensed where this was going and they habored no ill to stop it. Trunks lowered Keiko to the bed that they had somehow made it to, and they did what she had been dying to do since puberty. But when it was all said and done, Trunks lay next to her, sleeping, and Keiko lay awake, silently crying.  
  
Not once during that sweet moment of ecstasy had Trunks even whispered her name. The only word that had constantly formed at his lips was 'Pan.'  
  
***********************Son Residence***************************  
  
Even Goku had to admit it. Ever since Pan had found out that she was having twins, the Son house was a war zone. Every time someone would even bring up the subject of children, Pan would storm off in a silent rage.  
  
But little did the once close family know, that today would be their last fight...  
  
~Pan's Room  
  
"You can come in." Pan answered when someone softly knocked on her door. The door opened, and Pan was surprised to see her father, mother, uncle, grandmother, grandfather, and her best friend. "What's going on?" she asked once she was the dark look on all their faces.  
  
Her father stood forward and handed Pan a stack of papers. "Official Document of Unwanted/Forbidden Acts? What the hell is this?"  
  
"Pan." Videl quietly said. "All of us have been thinking about this for awhile, and we came to the conclusion that if you have these children, it would destroy your life. And since we have legal ownership of you and your actions until you've been 21 for six months, we took the proper actions to see to it that after these children are born, you will put them up for adoption until we believe that you can support them on your own. Then, and only then will they be brought back to you."  
  
"WHAT?!" Pan screamed enraged. "I am NOT going to abandon these children!"  
  
"I'm afraid you have no choice Pan. Either you accept these terms, or you will disown your entire family."  
  
"These children are my family. And if you are willing to go this far to get rid of my children, then you obviously aren't my family!" Pan jumped out of her bed and ran out of her room. Not only did she ignore her father's cries, but also she ignored where her feet were taking her.  
  
Pan let out a cry as she tripped and tumbled down the stairs. She landed at the bottom and her swollen stomach had broken her fall. Pan rolled over, clutching her abdomen and let out a shrill scream.  
  
Within seconds, everyone had flown downstairs and crowed around her. "Are you okay Pan? Someone get me a towel! Her face is cut." Videl ordered.  
  
"Don't save me! Save my babies!" Pan screamed as she held her abdomen tighter. Gohan bent down; lifted Pan up; and set her on the couch. Within seconds after Gohan had set his daughter down, Bra's screams were heard.  
  
"What's wrong?" Gohan yelled. Gohan's eyes followed the spot where Bra's shaky finger had pointed. On the spot where Pan's previously laid, was a large spot of blood.  
  
Pan was screaming for Trunks over and over again in her mind. *God Trunks! Our children! Why won't you come back to me? I'm going to die if you don't come back to me! TRUNKS!* Little did Pan know that while she was screaming for Trunks, that he was screaming for her. Although, not in a way she would have wanted.  
  
(An: I will give to a clue.)  
  
(Trunks: Oh Pan...*pant*)  
  
(An: GET IT?!)  
  
*************************At The Hospital************************  
  
"For crimney's sake Goku! Would you stop pacing in circles? I'm getting dizzy just watching you!" Chi Chi hollered.  
  
"Sorry babe. No can do. What is taking Gohan so long any way?" Goku was beginning to get quite dizzy himself. But he just couldn't stop pacing until he knew is his little Panny was going to be all right.  
  
"The doctor said that he needed to talk to him." Goten answered as he put his arm around a shaking Bra.  
  
"I just hope she's okay." Videl sobbed.  
  
"Don't you mean, you hope they are okay?" Goten corrected her. Videl suddenly fell silent. Everyone's heads turned when the Waiting Room's doors slowly opened, revealing Gohan.  
  
"We can see her now. She's okay." he darkly announced. Gohan's eyes locked with his brother's, and Goten asked Gohan a question with his eyes. Gohan slowly shook his head 'no.'  
  
Videl covered her mouth in horror, Goku quickly ran to comfort a crying Chi Chi, and Goten tightened his grip on Bra.  
  
"If you want to see her, we should go now. She's probably tired." Every nodded and followed Gohan to her room in what somewhat looked like funeral line. Once they had all entered, Pan slowly lifted her head and motioned for her father to come closer. Gohan strode to and sat in the chair beside her bed.  
  
"Daddy, why won't the doctors tell me anything? Why do I feel so empty?"  
  
"............"  
  
"Daddy...." Pan pleaded.  
  
"When you landed on your stomach, the weight caused your babies to be pushed down too soon." Gohan was hoping he could avoid having to tell Pan the news.  
  
"And?"  
  
"Premature birth. Since you were already bleeding down there, the doctors put you to sleep and did a C-section."  
  
"And?" Pan asked a little more loudly.  
  
Gohan shook his head as he began to cry. "They were both born dead. I'm so sorry Pan." he reached for her hand, but Pan yanked it away.  
  
"Why don't you just stand up and cheer? You wanted them dead anyway!"  
  
"I wanted what was best for you Pan. You have to believe that I never wanted this!" Gohan closed his eyes and cried in a way the brought tears to Pan's eyes.  
  
"God...I'm sorry daddy. I'm sorry everyone. I'm sorry for the hell I put you though. Please forgive me. Please understand that I never hated any of you. I love each and every one of you with every cell in my body. But I loved my children too." Pan broke off as her tears destroyed her ability to speak. Everyone ran to her side and tried to comfort her, but ended up crying themselves.  
  
Pan stared blankly at the ceiling, which was blurred by her tears. "Fui...Juno...may you rest in peace."  
  
*********************Keiko's House (AGAIN?!)*******************  
  
Trunks awoke with a grim smile and a heart full of regret. Sure, he had feelings for Keiko, but they had gone too far yesterday. Only Gods knows what complications would greet them this morning. Trunks rolled over and expected his arm to fall around Keiko, but all he hit was an empty space. An empty and COLD space. He sat up and looked around the room.  
  
"Keiko?" Trunks heard some rustling coming from the bathroom. He pulled on his pants and threw on a shirt before she went to the bathroom. "Keiko?" he asked once he put his head in the door.  
  
Keiko was on her knees, crying, and cleaning out drawers. "Keiko? What's wrong? What are you doing?"  
  
"Packing your stuff, what the hell does it look like?" she sobbed.  
  
"You're kicking me out? Can't we talk about this?" Keiko shook her head 'no' as she threw more clothes into the suitcase.  
  
"Did you even realize, that the only name you said when we made love was 'Pan?' Trunks winced as a rock of guilt slapped him in the face.  
  
"It's obvious that you don't feel the same way about me, as I do about you." Keiko viciously wiped away the tears that threatened to fall. "I broke my promise to myself, and I fell in love with you. I knew that you still loved her, but I couldn't deny me own feelings." She wiped away the new tears. "I can't try and make you fall in love with me when you love someone else." Keiko closed the over-stuffed suitcase and slowly rose to her feet.  
  
"But....I don't regret what happened." Keiko glared at Trunks, before she charged at him.  
  
"You lying son-of-a-bitch!" he roared as he retaliated with her right hand. Trunks stumbled in to the wall behind him and brought and hand up to his bruised cheek. "You regret what happened, and you know it. Don't lie to me Trunks. That will only make things worse."  
  
"God Keiko. I'm so sorry."  
  
"So am I, and not just for punching you." Trunks winced as the rock struck him again.  
  
"Seriously Keiko, I'm sorry if you felt like I was leading you on. I really do have a deep attraction to you. But-"  
  
"-you still love Pan." she finished for him. Trunks nodded sadly. "It's okay. Pain is only a temporary thing. I'll get over it."  
  
"Do you think that the attraction we felt was simply our blood reacting to each other?"  
  
"No. It was deeper than that." Keiko once again wiped away the tears that threatened to stain her face. "I'm sorry that you do regret it Trunks, because I don't. Every kiss, and every touch, I'll treasure the time we spent together."  
  
(An: Too much Tenchi in Tokyo...never did like that rat, Sakuya...)  
  
"Do understand, the only thing I regret is that I hurt you." Trunks honestly said. "You gave me the strength to get past my pain, and for that, I'll always have a place for you in my heart. It's just...your place can't be where Pan is. I love her far too much." Trunks admitted more to himself than Keiko.  
  
"I understand." Trunks's ears painfully rung in response to the silence that followed.  
  
"What now?" he gingerly asked. Keiko locked her eyes with Trunks's and he saw the last traces of passion leave her eyes.  
  
"I will escort you home."  
  
*********************End Chapter 10***********************  
  
Author's Notes: *wipes away the sweat on her forehead* Damn! My fingers hurt! I have to say, I honestly feel like this is my best chapter yet. But I'm striving for even more! So buckle up! Because chapter eleven will be one to remember.....  
  
(Thinking to myself: Maybe I should start typing it up...)  
  
Readers: DUH!  
  
Me: Sorry! I do have one request to the people who are reading this story. I need you guys to give me a recommendation on an idea. In chapter 11, Keiko and Pan will finally meet. How does a chick fight rub you? Actually, it would be an all out brawl...give me your answer is your reviews! *hint*hint*  
  
Questions? Comments? Ideas? Or just want to chat?  
  
lolababy12@gundamwing.org  
  
Last note: In case you haven't figured this out, Keiko Asashi is based on the real life character, Keiko Matsui. And Kazu Matsui is her husband. Keiko Matsui is an excellent piano player, and I recommend her Live Cd to anyone who enjoys jazz music. 


	11. Nothing But Good Times Ahead

Nothing But Good Times Ahead  
  
By: Sailor Destiny  
  
Author's Notes: This is the FINAL CHAPTER! That's right! This is the end! No spoilers here! You just got to read and find out for yourself! But I'm soooo proud of myself. All together, this story is about 350 KB! YAHOO! Good for me!  
  
Disclaimer: I'm going to give everyone a really big disclaimer! This one will be of the likes you've never seen! I DON'T OWN DBZ! Surprised?  
  
********************Pan's Room*************************  
  
"Really Pan. You had us all worried! Are you absolutely positive that you feel alright?" Bra asked. Pan had been released the following morning, and she was already back to her old, cheerful self.  
  
"Yeah. I'm feeling back to my old self. And as much as I'd hate to admit is, my parents were right. My life would've become a mess is I had those children."  
  
"But I feel so terrible. You even had names picked out for them. Fui and Juno. Those are really beautiful names."  
  
Pan sighed. "Yes. The only other thing I could do while I was in my room besides mourn was picking out their names."  
  
(An: Fui is from Rayearth *I think...* And Juno is from True Lies, one of my favorite Action movies.)  
  
"Yeah..." Bra and Pan sat in a comfortable silence until a familiar feeling ripped through their heads like a lightning bolt.  
  
"Oh my God..." they both said.  
  
********************Son Lawn****************************  
  
~30 Minutes Later  
  
Gohan had felt it. Goku had felt it. Goten had felt it. Vegeta had felt it. The entire Z gang and their families had felt the energy of the monster that was approaching, and they had all gathered on the Son's lawn to greet it with fury and their fists.  
  
There were two monsters approaching, but only one could be successfully identified. And at the moment, only one mattered. It was only a matter of minutes before the long awaited battle would take place, and not one person wasn't ready to fight.  
  
Then, a twinkle is the sky could be seen as the monster rapidly approached. It was visible now, and so was its companion. With in minutes, both had landed, and not one word had been uttered.  
  
The beast with long, black fur was the first to speak up. "I'm simply returning a gift that came to me from the sky awhile ago." Keiko looked around. "Where is the one named Vegeta?"  
  
The proud prince stepped forward. "Over here. And who might you be?"  
  
"My name is Keiko Asashi, and I am the daughter of Elaine Asashi, who was the wife of Nappa. I've heard of some of your past actions, so I'm assuming that you know who I am."  
  
Vegeta snorted. "Get serious. Nappa's wife died when our home planet was destroyed! There is no way that you are of saiyan blood."  
  
"Perhaps you did not no your minions as well as you thought you did. Do you remember the report of a spaceship being hijacked on Planet Vegeta?"  
  
Vegeta nodded.  
  
"That was my mother's first husband, Nappa. He had gotten word of a rumor that Freiza was going to destroy Vegeta, and he hijacked the ship, and told my mother to flee."  
  
"I would rather hear this from the mouth of your mother, than from you. Where is your mother?"  
  
"My mother perished from the heart virus that wiped out thousands over a decade ago. I'm sure the one named Goku knows well of it."  
  
"I sure do! Man o man that virus is a real slobber knocker!" Goku answered.  
  
"I still don't believe you girl. Prove to me that you are of the saiyan race." Keiko's eyebrow twitched, and in a flash of light, she had powered up to super saiyan. Vegeta's jaw, along with everyone else's hit the floor.  
  
"Do you believe me now?" she asked as the de-transformed. Vegeta said nothing and Keiko walked back to Trunks's side.  
  
All this time, Trunks had not said a word to anyone. He had simply locked his eyes with Pan, and remained stationary. Once he felt that it had been silent enough, Trunks opened his mouth to speak. "Pan?" she held up a hand to silence him.  
  
"Give me one good reason why I should tear you limb from limb."  
  
"Pan? Can't we talk somewhere more private?"  
  
"That isn't the answer that I was looking for!" she roared. "Do you have even the slightest clue of the hell I've been through these past few weeks? Do you?!"  
  
".............."  
  
"Of course you don't! Because you flew off somewhere, and left me thinking that you were dead! SO I'll tell you what happened Trunks! I got pregnant! That's right! I was carrying your children! Not child, children!"  
  
Trunks felt the blood leave his face and he fought the urge to faint. "M-my children?"  
  
"Did not you listen to one word I said?! I WAS carrying your children! And now they're DEAD! That's right! D-E-A-D! All because I can't watch where my feet are taking me! But, if you had been here, I wouldn't have had to go through all this grief, and Fui and Juno might still be alive!" Pan began to produce sparks around her body and she was glowing a strange red.  
  
Trunks just silently stood there, as embarrassed as hell, and a bit nervous.  
  
"And exactly WHAT were you doing with...with...her?!" she yelled as she pointed and accusing finger at Keiko. More so by accident, both Trunks's and Keiko's faces emitted a guilty look, giving Pan her answer. Pan's hand fell to her side, and her face was void of all emotions. "You.... slept with her...didn't you?"  
  
Trunks remained silent. Pan closed her eyes for a moment...then she screamed at the top of her lungs. "You son-of-a-bitch!" Everyone had to cover their eyes when, in an explosion of anger, Pan ascended to SSJ2.  
  
"Oh my God." Was all Trunks could whisper.  
  
"I'm going to make you feel the pain that I've endured this past month. I'm going show you the pain I felt when I found out that while I was screaming your name in pain, you were screaming for that.... that whore!"  
  
Keiko stepped forward. "Maybe what we did was wrong, but I am NOT a whore!" Trunks brushed Keiko aside and started at Pan with a new intensity in his sky blue eyes.  
  
"Keiko is right. We need to talk some where else."  
  
Pan's energy only rose. "I'm through talking!" Pan charged at Trunks, and before he could retaliate, Pan had kneed him in the stomach, and struck his face with her right hand, sending him through a nearby tree.  
  
Keiko could only look on in horror. "Stop it! That's enough!"  
  
Pan glared at Keiko. "Just shut the hell up! You don't know my pain! You probably just rode him like a wild cat and threw him out."  
  
Keiko closed her eyes in an attempt to calm herself, and failed miserably. "You're wrong! I did love him! And did you ever think that he still loved YOU?!" Everyone had to shield his or her eyes once more as Keiko also ascended.  
  
"Trunks already proved to me that he didn't care. And like I said, wild cat, you probably just got your thrill, and threw him out."  
  
"No, apparently that's what you did!" In a spur of rage, Pan slapped Keiko across her face. Not wasting a moment, Keiko retaliated with a left hook to Pan's face, sending her back a few feet.  
  
Pan cried out, but she recovered quickly. She started intently at the girl before her. Suddenly, both girls screamed and charged for each other. Various spheres of energy were seen as the two ruthlessly battered each other. Even Goku and Vegeta were having a hard time keeping up with their speed.  
  
"You guys! We have got to stop them before someone gets hurt!" Videl cried.  
  
"Why? Seeing two girls beat the stuffing out of each other is a real turn- on." Goten absently said. Bra socked him in the gut and his grin disappeared. "I mean.... I agree with you in full, Videl."  
  
"Leave them be." Vegeta ordered. "Let them fight until there is nothing to fight about."  
  
"That's absurd!" Videl yelled.  
  
"Then why don't you try and stop them?" Vegeta cockily asked. Now seeing Vegeta's point, Videl fell silent. The entire group looked up when the saw and unusually large energy sphere emit. Then next thing they saw was both Keiko and Pan falling to the ground.  
  
Both stopped in mid-air and wiped the blood from their mouths. Pan's shirt was torn, and only shreds of her sweat pants remained.  
  
Keiko had a large hole in the back of her shirt and her khaki pants looked more like cargo shorts. "I'm going to end this right here." Pan announced.  
  
"Bring it on." Keiko retorted.  
  
"Girls! Stop it!" Trunks screamed from the ground. "I'm not worth this!"  
  
"You most certainly are not, but this bitch is asking for it!" Pan hissed. Both girls stared at each other; pulled their wrist together at their sides; and began to chant in unison.  
  
"This isn't happening." Goku said in disbelief.  
  
"I think it is." Chi Chi breathed from her husband's side.  
  
"There's no..." Goten began.  
  
"...way..."Bra continued.  
  
"....that she could know..." Vegeta carried on.  
  
".... the kamehameha wave." Goku finished.  
  
"Ka...me...ha...me...ha!" Both girls screamed at the blue blast emitted from their hands. The blasts met in mid-air, and a large dome of energy created. Each moment, the dome grew bigger, but neither Pan or Keiko showed signs of giving up soon.  
  
Finally, after what seemed like a millennia, the dome exploded, but the result wasn't what anyone had expected.  
  
The waves had canceled each other out, sending both Pan and Keiko crashing to the ground. Both were about to get up and continue their fight when they found that two warriors had stepped forward and restrained them. Gohan had restrained Pan, and Goku had restrained Keiko.  
  
"That's enough you two. No more fighting. Instead, Keiko, you can stay with me and Chi Chi, while Pan and Trunks work out their problems."  
  
"I'm not done with her yet!" Keiko screamed.  
  
"Let me go dad! That bitch is still breathing! I'm not done!" Both struggled ruthlessly, and after a moment, got free. But out of nowhere, both girls were hit with an extremely powerful energy blast. It was so strong that it caused them to fall out of SSJ and crash to the ground, unconscious.  
  
The one who had emitted the blast was.....Vegeta.  
  
"Both of the girls are fine, so don't even starting the 'why did you do that' speech." Vegeta turned towards his son. "Now may be your only chance son. Take Kakorott's granddaughter and leave. I had become tired of this soap opera a long time ago. Leave!" Trunks nodded and ran over to Pan. He gingerly lifted her up in his arms and looked in the direction of his sister.  
  
"Bra, can you take Keiko back to our place? I'll catch up with you later." Goku asked. Bra nodded. She ran over to Keiko; slapped her over her shoulder; and took off towards Goku and Chi Chi's house just as Trunks flew off to some unknown destination.  
  
********************Elder Son Residence**********************  
  
Keiko groaned as she heard a voice. "Are you okay now?" A tender voice asked. Keiko groaned again, as she tried to get an answer out. "Guess that's a no..." The male voice playfully answered.  
  
Keiko shifted in the bed she was in before she opened her eyes, and met the face of..."Goku?"  
  
"Yeah. That would be me." Keiko turned her face away, as she was disgusted with herself. She had no right to stare a legend of her race in the face after how she had behaved earlier.  
  
(Me: Damn right you have no right! Goku is far too cute (for his age...) to be stared in the face by a !@#$% like you! I know many of you out there agree...)  
  
"Hey! Why the long face there?"  
  
"I have no right to stare a legend like yourself in the face after the way I've behaved...I've disgraced myself enough."  
  
"If it makes you feel any better, I have no problem staring you in the face." Keiko's eyes watered up and she smiled for the first time in awhile. She slowly turned her head so that she could see Goku. "That's better. You look much better with that pretty smile on!" Keiko blushed.  
  
"AHEM!" Chi Chi said loudly from the doorway.  
  
"Chill out babe! You know that you're the only one for me!" Goku innocently defended himself.  
  
Chi Chi strode over to Goku. "Of course I'm the only one for you. No one else would put up with your goofiness." She answered as she sat on his lap. Chi Chi playfully slapped Goku on his shoulder. "Goof ball!"  
  
"Oh yeah?!" Goku flexed his fingers and began to tickle Chi Chi mercilessly. She laughed/screamed and tried to squirm away from him to no avail, as he had one arm wrapped around her waist.  
  
"I envy you..." Keiko suddenly said, stopping the laughing fest.  
  
"Envy? Us?" Chi Chi asked in awe. "Why?"  
  
"You two have been together so long, and you're still happy together. I can't stay with a man two months before he starts hating me. Why can't I find true love?!" Keiko blinked and hot tears splashed all over her face.  
  
Feeling sorry for her, Chi Chi crawled out of her husband's lap and pulled the younger girl into a hug. "I have the answer to your question. Stop looking for true love. It'll find you."  
  
"But I thought it found me when it came falling 200 feet from the sky!" she sobbed. Chi Chi threw a yearning glance in Goku's direction, but he only shrugged. Just then, Keiko lifted her head from Chi Chi chest as she heard someone coming up the stairs. Both Goku and Chi Chi looked towards the door as the knob turned.  
  
"So what's all the ruckus about? Goten just called me and said that Trunks was back, but he wouldn't say anymore than that. Could you guys te-" Uubu lost the ability to speak as he got a good look at who was lying in the bed.  
  
Keiko also froze when the door was fully open and she caught sight of Uubu. Uubu shook himself out of his trance and flew towards the bedside, knocking Chi Chi aside, thereby earning a death glare from Goku.  
  
"W-what's your name?" Uubu eagerly asked as he grasped one of her hands between two of his own.  
  
"Keiko...Asashi." You could almost see the hearts protruding from Keiko's eyes. "And you?"  
  
"Just call me...Uubu." Chi Chi and Goku glanced back and forth between Keiko and Uubu before they met each other's eyes; nodded, and walked out of the room, sweat dropping like there was no tomorrow.  
  
(Attention! This is the LAST you will ever see of Keiko Asashi! *Holding up Applause sign*)  
  
*******************In the Middle of Nowhere J/K**************************  
  
Trunks returned to where Pan lay after fetching some more water. He had brought her to this forest on pure instinct. (An: Instinct my foot...) He kneeled next to her and used his hand as a cup so he could give her some water. After two handfuls, Pan let out a light sigh and suddenly opened her eyes.  
  
"Uh...hey." Pan jumped to her feet, prepared to take to the sky, but Trunks grabbed her arm. "Oh-no. Not this time. You are not going to evade listening to me again!"  
  
"Why should I listen to you?"  
  
"Because you owe me that much."  
  
"I owe you? Fine. What do you want to say?"  
  
"Why did you tell everyone the whole story?"  
  
"Smooth tactic." she snorted. "Answering a question with a question. I think I'll leave now."  
  
"No you won't." He mockingly said.  
  
"What do you mean? Who are you to tell me what I will and will not do? You have no right!" Pan hissed.  
  
"I have a right to say what I tried to say before you chased me away!"  
  
"I chased you away?! Oh yeah...okay. Well at least I got paid for the job!" Pan slapped the twenty-dollar bill in Trunks's face and wiped away the tears that were brewing at her lids. Trunks peeled the bill of his face, tossed it in the air, and disenegrated it with a small blast from his palm. "As if you destroying it will change the pain it's caused!"  
  
"You and I both know that that twenty was only part of our problem. And I'm sorry that I even gave you it."  
  
"Why? Because you couldn't buy yourself a burger when you got hungry?"  
  
Trunks's eye began to twitch and he growled slightly. "You're not making this any easier."  
  
Pan plopped down on a rock and crossed her arms underneath her chest. "Good." she huffed. Not being able to think of anything else that was nasty to say, Pan stared at the puddle next to her, and watched ripples form from the magnitude of the following silence. "Do you love her?" she suddenly asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Sure." Pan muttered. If Trunks hadn't been a saiyan, he wouldn't have heard her.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Exactly what I said. Sure. You only make love to someone you love."  
  
"I guess that means that I love you."  
  
"Yeah right. You weren't in the right state of mind when we slept together. And I hope that you don't think that if you tell me that you love me, which isn't true, that'll I'll forgive you."  
  
"And don't think that if you sit there and act like a stubborn child that I'll forgive you." Pan flinched slightly at the intensity of Trunks's statement, and he took special note.  
  
"You have nothing to be mad about."  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
"It is."  
  
"Bull."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"It's an animal." Pan almost let a smile out, but she forced it back. "I have plenty to be angry about. For one, if you had accused me of raping you, I would have felt no more hurt than if you had said what you did say."  
  
Pan huffed. "I don't remember what I said." she lied.  
  
"You choose not to remember. I don't think selective amnesia is qualified as a disease. But you remember what I said right before I hurled that twenty at your face?"  
  
".... Yes."  
  
"My point exactly. It takes two, love. This is not a one sided story. Unlike you, I remember what you said. You words were drilled into my mind. Yes, you said that it was probably just a cheap thrill for me. Then you told me to get out."  
  
"............"  
  
"Tell me Pan. Do you remember the what I said after that?" Pan shook her head no. "This time, I believe you. I said, that you didn't even think that what happened would mean anything to one of us. It may have been an accident, but not for one moment afterwards did I regret it."  
  
Pan allowed her cheeks to flush light pink. "I'm...s...sorry. I did choose not to remember that I was a part of the reason you left. But...I felt so disgusted with myself that I didn't know what to think or say."  
  
"It's all right. But did you regret it?"  
  
"No." Pan honestly answered. "Not once, could I ever find a moment that I disliked the fact that I was carrying your children..."  
  
"The reason why I didn't regret it is because I've wanted you for a long time. I didn't remember what had happened at first, but that night came back to me little by little, day by day."  
  
"Same here...how long?"  
  
"How long, what?"  
  
"Have you...um wanted me?"  
  
"Since it was legal."  
  
"TRUNKS!"  
  
"Hehehehe...just kidding. But I have loved you for sometime now. I even tried to tell you on your 19th birthday. Not with words, but with the gift I gave you. But apparently you never noticed."  
  
"What are you talking about? This?" Pan asked as she held up the 'friendship' ring that was on her left hand.  
  
"Yup. With super vision and all, I figured that you would have seen it by now. Look on the inside." Pan looked on the interior of the ring.  
  
"I don't see anything."  
  
"Look harder."  
  
"Can't look any harder than I am now. I don't se-" Pan stopped short as she saw the tiniest of engravings on the interior. It read as follows.  
  
Ashiteru Son Pan  
  
"I can believe that it took you two years to find it." Trunks sighed.  
  
"Dear God." Pan shook her head and brought herself back to the present. "I don't believe you."  
  
"Let me ask you this. WHY?" he bellowed.  
  
"First of all, that was two years ago. And if you truly loved me, you wouldn't have left."  
  
"If you had been in my position, what would you have done?"  
  
"Stayed and worked it out."  
  
"You liar." he spat.  
  
"Okay. So I am lying. But why didn't you come back?"  
  
"I needed time to heal."  
  
"So you slept with that Keiko girl? Is that what you call healing?"  
  
"No. I call that a mistake that will come to pass. Both she and I know that that shouldn't have happened, but it did, and there is nothing we can do to change that. Just like no matter how much of a stubborn brat you act, it's not going to change the fact that I'm in love with you."  
  
"Why should I believe you?" Pan didn't bother to hold back the tears now. "Do you have any idea how much pain your absence caused? You almost tore apart my family!"  
  
"You you you! How about using the 'I' concept once in awhile? I already told you, it takes two!"  
  
"Why didn't you stay?"  
  
"Because my heart was broken. My soul was scarred. I thought that the only girl I loved, hated me. I never loved Marron! I never loved any of the girls I went out with! All day everyday, I was comparing them to you! So when your 19th birthday rolled around, I gave you that friendship ring, trying to tell you how I felt, but you never saw it. I thought that I had given up hope, but the feelings came flooding back."  
  
"So, did you compare all the other girls to me when you slept with them?"  
  
Trunks's biceps flexed as his ki steadily rose. "Do you know what I was the night we went to the club?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"A virgin!"  
  
Pan nearly flushed purple. "Oh...gosh."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
".............I guess there is only two things left to say now."  
  
"And what might that be?"  
  
"One...I'm sorry. For everything. You didn't deserve to be treated the way I've treated you. Nobody deserves to be treated that way."  
  
"I can understand how you treated me that way. I'm sorry too. I should have stayed and worked it out. It would have spared both of us a ton of grief. But after I found out that you held my virginity, and I held yours, a part of me was thrilled. In a.... sick sort of way I guess."  
  
Pan shocked Trunks by laughing. "It's understandable. The other thing I wanted to say is that...that..."  
  
"Just spit it out."  
  
"Not that easy!"  
  
"Why not? I did." Pan glared at Trunks in a playful sort of manner.  
  
"You knew?"  
  
"Not too hard to figure out. But I need to hear it from you."  
  
Pan turned away for a moment and took a deep breath. She then looked into his eyes and got the seven-year burden off her chest. "I love you Trunks."  
  
Trunks smiled as floated over to Pan, and pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry Pan. I'll never you leave you again. I'll be torn limb from limb before I hurt you like that again."  
  
"Why?" she asked.  
  
"Because I love you. Always have, always will."  
  
Pan busted into tears. "You don't no how long I've been wanting to hear that. I'll never leave you either. And I too will die before I cause you that much pain again."  
  
Trunks stepped back and wiped away the tears on Pan's face. "Will you come home with me now? Can we just put this all behind and move on? Will you let me love you like you deserve to be loved?"  
  
Pan smiled and laid a whisper of a kiss on his lips. "Yes, yes, and yes." Trunks took her hand and they took off into the air, hand in hand.  
  
As they were flying, Pan thought back on everything that had happened, and a certain thing she had said to herself stuck out. Pan suddenly started to laugh, catching Trunks's attention.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"It's nothing." Pan answered.  
  
*Nothing but good times ahead. * Pan thought as she inwardly smiled.  
  
*****************THE END*****************************  
  
Author's Notes: That's it! This is the end! The next story that will be finished is Obsession! That story has been in fan fiction limbo for sometime now! I hope you enjoyed this story, and I will continue to try and bring you epic romance stories.  
  
Me thinking: Epic romances? What has gotten into me?  
  
Questions? Comments? Or want me to read some of your fan fiction?  
  
Lolababy12@gundamwing.org.  
  
Note: I normally check my e-mail on Monday, Wednesday, and Saturday. I'm never online on Sunday. 


End file.
